


Under Your Care

by ScorpioInk



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Sex Toys, Subdrop, Swingers, Vaginal Sex, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: Templars watched Mages, so Cullen watched Adela. Old habits had always died hard for Cullen.When a series of events switched their power dynamic Cullen found himself reeling and unsure of where they stood.Thankfully, Adela is there to guide him through it.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Cullen was conflicted, he liked the Inquisitor, few within the Inquisition didn’t, but something about Adela Trevelyan set his nerves on edge.

What was worse was that he was fairly certain it was only due to her magical abilities, and his old biases changing the way that he felt about who was, in general, a very lovely woman.

Still, he couldn’t help but watch her when she was nearby, and now as she was sharing a drink with Dorian in the tavern, Cullen felt his eyes drift back to her time and time again.

“Commander?”

“Sorry,” Cullen shook his head to clear it, “what was that, Barris?”

“I asked if the Inquisitor had done something to make suspicious of her? You’ve been watching her all night.”

Cullen sighed, shaking his head, “I think it’s just too many years of being a Templar. Whenever there is a mage near me, I spend my time keeping an eye on them. She must wonder what’s wrong with me.”

“I think she’s likely used to it,” Barris reassured him, “she grew up in a Circle. She understands that old habits die hard.”

“True.”

“But,” Barris smiled, “you are watching Adela, not Dorian, so maybe something else has your interest?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re similar ages, both unattached,” Barris glanced at Adela, “and she’s stunning.”

“You think?” Cullen let his eyes drift toward her again.

“Please,” Barris laughed, “everyone thinks so. Tall, fit, long brown hair, bright green eyes? Are you honestly telling me that you’ve never noticed just how beautiful she is? Never mind how nice she is, and the fact that she recruited fifty Templars to work with the Inquisition.”

”She does have some good qualities, I’ll agree with you.”

“Cullen,” Barris rolled his eyes.

“Barris,” Cullen shot back, “what?”

“Admit you’re attracted to her.”

“That’s your theory, and you’re welcome to stick to it.”

“Not just my theory, almost all of the Templars agree with me.”

“Wonderful, the troops are gossiping.”

“Well that’s nothing unusual,” Adela’s voice came from behind Cullen and he startled, choking on his drink.

“Inquisitor,” Barris stood, greeting her formally, “how are you?”

“I’m fine, Barris, thank you for asking. Cullen, are you alright? I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Fine,” Cullen cleared his throat, “sorry, Inquisitor, I didn’t know you were behind me.”

“Surprising,” Adela’s voice was amused, “considering you’ve been watching me all night.”

Cullen felt his face flush, and leveled a glare at Barris as he laughed, “I’m sorry, I meant no offense.”

“Need to keep an eye on your flock, Commander?”

“Something like that,” Cullen felt the shame wash over him, “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise,” Adela waved off his concern, “I’m used to Templars staring at me all day. Granted, normally only when I have my staff with me.”

“Old habits, Inquisitor,” Barris explained, “we feel the need to keep you safe.”

“I’m sure, well, to save you from looking for me all night, I thought I would let you both know that I’m retiring for the evening.”

“Goodnight, Inquisitor.”

“Goodnight,” Adela gave a small bow and walked from the tavern.

Cullen watcher her leave and Barris rolled his eyes, “just follow her. Go and see if you can work some of that interest out of your system.”

“She would never be interested in me.”

“Not if you don’t _ask_.”

Cullen considered for a minute before standing, “maybe we need to have a conversation, so I can get past my concern around her.”

“Whatever you want to call it,” Barris raised his glass, “Maker be with you.”

The cold air hit Cullen’s face as he pushed from the tavern, glancing around and finding Adela nowhere in sight. Cullen frowned, and walked quickly to the front doors of the great hall, keeping his eyes open for Adela as he crossed the courtyard.

He pushed open the door to the hall, finding it empty except for Varric and the few stragglers who were typically in the hall.

“Hey Curly, how are you?”

“Fine, have you seen the Inquisitor come through here?”

“Not tonight, no,” Varric shook his head, “did you need her for something?”

“No, I just wanted to speak with her if possible, but it wasn’t urgent.”

“I’ll let her know you were looking for her.”

“No,” Cullen quickly said, “no that’s alright. We can chat tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Varric looked at him with a quizzical expression, but left it, “goodnight.”

“See you tomorrow,” Cullen pushed through the side door, quiet not to wake Solas where he had fallen asleep at the desk.

Cullen walked quickly to the door of his tower, knowing it was likely just as cold inside his quarters, but still eager to retire for the evening. He pushed open the door with a shove and stepped inside with a shiver.

“Commander,” Adela’s voice came from behind him, and as he reeled to turn, he felt her hand grip his arm, keeping him still, “relax. I’m unarmed, and I’m not here to hurt you.”

“What you here for then?”

“I’ve seen you watching me,” Adela spoke softly, and Cullen could feel the heat from her grip on his arm, “tonight, at the tavern. Yesterday in the stables, the day before during practice. Wherever I am, you are. What do you want from me, Commander?”

“Nothing,” Cullen stuttered on the word, “I’m trying to keep you safe.”

“Cullen,” Adela’s voice was beside his ear now, “you’re lying.”

Her hand moved from his arm, slowly trailing up to his shoulder to the clasp that held his cloak together. With a quick flick, the fabric sagged and fell to the floor between them, kicked out of the way by Adela’s foot.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Adela started on the straps of Cullen’s armor, undoing the buckles until it came loose and was set aside with a clang, “yet.”

“Adela…”

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Adela’s hands were exploring his chest, and Cullen swallowed heavily, “but I think you want something else from me. Something you’re scared to ask me for.”

“I...don’t…” Cullen fought to keep his breathing even as her hands moved lower, “know what you’re talking about.”

“Then what is this?” Adela’s fingers found him, hard, aching and straining against the front of his pants.

Cullen gasped, his face flushing as she traced the outline of him through the leather. His hands hanging weakly at his sides she mapped this length with her fingers.

“I think, _Commander_ , that you want me,” Adela started on the ties, and with little difficulty managed to pull his cock from the flap she had opened, “Is this for me?”

Cullen couldn’t move, couldn’t _think_ , as she stroked him. His breath came in short puffs as she teased the head of cock with the tight ring of her fingers.

“Commander,” her voice was demanding now, “is this _for me_?”

“Yes,” Cullen whispered, “for you.”

“I’m going to stroke you until you spend,” Adela whispered, “and you’re going to stand right here and let me. Is that what you want?”

Cullen almost laughed. There was no question he was going to spend, already close to the edge from the strange situation and Adela’s talented hands as she pumped him firmly.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, I want it.”

Cullen wanted to turn, to face her, and kiss her, but any attempts at moving were stopped by Adela’s hand on his hip. Gradually, his focus was forcing his hips still rather than thrusting up into Adela’s grip.

He could hear the moans falling from his lips as Adela bit gently on his ear lobe. It felt good, _so good_.

Adela whispered an incantation in his ear, and for a moment Cullen tensed.

“Relax, Commander,” Adela moved her palm up to the head of his cock and he let out a startled moan at the slick that covered him, “it was just for some oil. Doesn’t that feel better?”

Cullen nodded frantically, his cock so hard now it ached as she teased him, each pass making his cock twitch almost painfully.

“Are you going to spend for me?”

Cullen gasped for air, pushing his hips forward into her fist, the pleasure building at the base of his spine as he did.

“Now, Commander.”

Cullen groaned, spending over her hand and the floor as she kept stroking him through it, grateful that she allowed him to momentarily rest his weight against her.

Cullen swallowed heavily, ready to have the uncomfortable conversation with Adela about what brought this on. He forced himself upright, carefully tucking himself back into his pants and doing up the laces. Taking a steadying breath, he turned.

She was gone, the door in the process of closing behind her.

Cullen rushed for the door, pulling it open and looking out into the darkness.

She was nowhere to be seen.

***

Cullen paced his office the following morning, unsure if the entire thing had been a dream or reality. Unsure if he wanted to know either way.

There was a soft knock on his door, and Cullen glanced up, “enter.”

“Good morning, Commander,” Adela greeted as she walked into his office, “how was your evening?”

Cullen watched as she walked over and sat at the chair across from his desk, crossing her legs and waiting for him to join her.

“Confusing, if I’m honest,” Cullen moved to sit at his desk, “and yours?”

“Oh you know, I had my hands full.”

Cullen watched her for a moment, trying to decide what she meant, “oh?”

“I wanted to speak with you. I do understand with the…situation…at the Circle Tower that you’re likely not comfortable with mages, but I hope with my efforts with the Inquisition that I’ve proven myself trustworthy.”

Cullen was baffled, but indulged her, “of course you have.”

“And yet you watch me like I’m one step away from becoming an abomination.”

“That’s not my intent, Inquisitor, I assure you.”

“So what is it?”

“I don’t know,” Cullen answered honestly.

“You can trust me, Cullen,” Adela stood, “I should let you go, I just wanted to give you an opportunity to voice any concerns you may have.”

“I appreciate it.”

“I’ll speak with you later,” Adela smiled at him, “enjoy your training.”

“Thank you, I will.”

Adela glanced around the room briefly before she left, “you should get the hole in your roof fixed, Cullen. It’s cold in here at night.”

“I’ll do that.”

Adela left, the door swinging closed behind her like it had the night before, leaving a stunned Cullen sitting at his desk.

“What just happened?”

***

The next few weeks continued as if nothing had ever happened. Adela was friendly, engaged, and busy with her duties. She spoke with him the same way she always had, and Cullen had resigned himself to the fact that he had imagined the whole thing.

Cullen had revisited that memory. Dream? A few times as the weeks had passed, much like he was now. She had stopped him from turning, Cullen considered as he walked along the ramparts, why?

Cullen was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice that he had company until Adela reached out and touched his shoulder, jumping at the contact.

“Easy, Commander, it’s just me.”

“I’m sorry, Inquisitor, I didn’t see you had joined me.”

“I could tell. It’s not safe, you know, to walk around without paying attention to your surroundings. Someone could just sneak up on you.”

“Maybe that’s what I’m hoping for,” Cullen tested her again.

“Well, here I am,” Adela took Cullen’s arm, “lead the way.”

“To?”

“Wherever you like.”

Cullen made the slow circle back to his office, walking in silence for the first few minutes.

“I’ve convinced myself I imagined it,” Cullen said softly as they got closer to the office, “if you want to pretend that whatever happened between us, didn’t, I'm alright with that.”

“Whatever do you mean, Commander?”

“That night, when you followed me back to my quarters…” for a panicked moment, Cullen wondered if he _had_ dreamt it.

“I know which night you mean, Cullen, I meant why would I pretend it never happened?”

“You’ve never brought it up.”

“Neither have you.”

“What was a supposed to say, exactly? Inquisitor, why did you come into my quarters and stroke me until I…well…you know.”

“You could have started with that, certainly.”

“Why did you leave, afterward?” Cullen unlocked the door to his office, holding the door open for Adela.

“Because that was easier for you,” Adela stood in the middle of the room, watching Cullen as he stood uneasily by the door, “come in, Commander.”

Cullen wasn’t sure if it was the years of training, or something about Adela that had him following her orders immediately, walking into the office and standing just out of her reach. 

Adela smiled, and something about the way she looked at him had him waiting for her next order.

“Take off your cloak for me.”

He did, undoing the clasp and tossing it toward his desk.

“Your armor next, please.”

That took a bit longer, but Cullen undid each strap and set his armor aside until he was standing wearing his boots, pants, and light shirt.

“Take a seat.”

Cullen walked around his desk, pushing the chair out and sitting down, watching Adela cautiously as she walked around toward him, gathering his cloak in her hands and folding it.

“What are you doing?”

“Trust me.”

“I’m trying.”

Adela folded his cloak into a square, “spread your legs.”

Cullen arched his eyebrow, but spread his legs and watched as she set the cloak between his feet.

Adela dropped to her knees on the cloak and Cullen felt his mouth run dry, “you’re not…”

“Do you want me to?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do…that…”

“How about this, if you don’t feel comfortable asking. Are you opposed to me pleasuring you with my mouth?”

Cullen swallowed heavily, “no.”

“Lovely, sit back and enjoy yourself,” Adela reached for Cullen’s hands and set them on the arms of his chair, “keep these here, alright?”

Cullen nodded, glancing up as he heard people walking by his office door, “the doors aren’t locked.”

There was the sound of latches falling into place and Adela smirked, “they are now.”

Adela made quick work of undoing the ties to his pants, “one rule, Commander, you must keep your hands on the chair.”

“Alright,” Cullen sucked in a breath as she freed him from his pants, “why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to,” Adela kissed just below the head of his cock, “because you want me to.”

Cullen groaned as she took him into her mouth, gripping the chair painfully as she moved.

“ _Maker,_ ” Cullen moaned, “that feels fantastic.”

Adela glanced up, an amused expression in her eyes as she slowly teased him with her tongue.

Cullen thought that he would be able to maintain his composure, but as Adela started to pump his cock along with her mouth it became increasingly difficult to keep his hands where she had placed them.

Cullen rolled his hips up, another moan falling from his lips as she accommodated him, taking him deeper with a hum that had him gasping.

“Adela,” Cullen moaned, taking his hand and moving to take her hair in his hand.

“No, you don’t, Commander. Hands where I left them,” Adela pulled away just long enough to reprimand him, fisting his cock quickly.

“I’m going to spend,” Cullen dropped his head back against the chair, “I was trying to warn you.”

“Do as you’re told, Commander.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

Cullen had assumed that she would finish him with her hand, but as she took him back into her mouth, he felt a sense of dread as his orgasm started to burn at the base of his spine.

“Adela, I’m close.”

“Mmhmm,” Adela looked up at him and winked.

“You don’t mean…”

“ _Mmmhmmm_ ,” Adela’s hum was deeper this time, and had the desired effect.

Cullen came with a shout, trying weakly to pull his hips away as he flooded her mouth. Adela followed him, burying her nose against the curls at the base of his cock. Cullen whimpered and twitched as she swallowed around him, forcing his hands to stay where she had left them despite the urge to tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her away. The guilt of remembering that not only was this the _Inquisitor_ , but also a noblewoman, and someone under his watch.

When Adela pulled away her lips were pink and swollen, her cheeks flushed.

There was a knock at the door and Adela stood quickly, passing Cullen his cloak and using a quick spell to send his armor upstairs.

“Pull yourself together, Commander,” Adela wiped over her face with a wave, her swollen lips concealed by a glamor, “your troops need you.”

“Wait,” Cullen did up his pants, standing, “we need to talk about this.”

“Talk about what?” Adela waved her hand, the doors unlocking and swinging open, Barris walking in, “thank you for your time, Commander. Hello, Barris.”

“Inquisitor,” Barris greeted, “I hope you’re well.”

“Very well, thank you. Did you still need my help this afternoon with the drills?”

“If you’re available.”

“I’ll make sure that I am,” Adela smiled, winking at Cullen when Barris looked away, “talk to you later, Commander.”

“Inquisitor,” Cullen frowned as he watched Adela walk from his office as if nothing had happened.

“Commander?” Barris looked between them, “something the matter?”

“Honestly? I have no idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen had first turned to Dorian, who had made a comment about courting women being confusing anyway and had politely declined any further advice.

He didn’t want to approach Barris, his affection and respect for the Inquisitor making him uneasy at the thought.

“Why don’t you speak to Bull,” Dorian had patted him on the back after catching him wandering aimlessly through the ramparts looking for the Inquisitor, “no one knows is more informed on carnal matters.”

“The Bull?”

“Such surprise,” Dorian laughed, “I can assure you, he is the man you need.”

Cullen hadn’t committed, but two days later found him walking into the tavern and toward Bull’s chair.

“Cullen, hey, Dorian mentioned you might come looking for me.”

“Did he?” Cullen shifted awkwardly, “do you have somewhere we could talk?”

“Sure, follow me,” Bull led Cullen to his quarters, closing the door behind him and waving toward one of the chairs, “sit, relax.”

Cullen sat in one of the empty chairs, stiff and uncomfortable until Bull sat as well.

“So, you and the Inquisitor,” Bull crossed his arms across his chest, “what’s going on?”

Cullen did his best to explain, his face a bright scarlet as he went into each of the times that she had visited, trying to best remember the things she had said, and how she had left.

Bull laughed when he had finished, “I’ll be damned.”

“What?”

“Tell me, Commander, do you know anything about power dynamic exchange during sex?”

“You mean like… who is on top?”

“Oh, fuck, you poor Templars,” Bull shook his head, “what concerns you about this whole thing?”

“Why she’s doing it, for one.”

“That’s easy, it’s because you need it. What else?”

“I feel like I’m using her, or degrading her.”

“First of all, she started it with you. Secondly, no woman in the world is going to willingly follow you into your office and get on her knees for you if they don’t want to. She had your hands on the arms of a chair for a reason. You weren’t controlling her, Cullen. She was controlling you. She’s a mage, a powerful mage, if she didn’t want to suck your cock she could have opened a hole to the Fade to get away from you.”

“But _why?”_

“She likes you,” Bull pointed out, “and she’s giving you what you need.”

“You keep saying that like it explains something to me,” Cullen grumbled, “I don’t understand.”

“You’ll figure it out, but in the meantime let me reassure you,” Bull stood, patting Cullen on the shoulder, “she wants this, you aren’t using her, and you’re damn lucky to have her.”

“She won’t even kiss me.”

Bull paused at that, “have you asked her to?”

“No…”

“Next time, ask her.”

“To kiss me?”

“If you want, or anything else you need from her.”

“I don’t need any of this.”

“Yes, you do, and that’s okay. Let her take care of you.”

***

By the end of the week, Cullen felt himself grow nearly frantic, the combination of the lyrium withdrawal and the Inquisitor’s absence grating on him.

It was for all of these reasons he justified yelling at the person knocking on his door.

“What?”

“Uh, sorry, Commander,” the scout timidly opened the door, “I was told to tell you the Inquisitor is almost back.”

“How long?”

“Our scouts can see her on the horizon.”

Cullen brushed past the scout and marched toward the front gate, arriving just after the Inquisitor.

“Commander,” Adela greeted warmly and Cullen felt his body start to tremble at her proximity, “how are you?”

“I’m…” Cullen grit his jaw and looked to the ground, suddenly ashamed of his current state, “fine.”

There was a gentle hand on his forearm and he fought the urge to lean into it, blushing as he felt his body start to react at the touch.

“No you’re not,” Adela tipped his chin up to meet her eyes, studying his face for a moment, “give me two minutes, alright?”

Cullen nodded sharply, taking a steadying breath as Adela let him go and walked toward Bull.

“Bull, could you-“

“Got it, Boss,” Bull cut her off, “go do what you need to do.”

“I knew you would understand,” Adela turned back to Cullen, taking his arm, “follow me, Commander.”

Cullen did, his skin getting tighter and hotter with each step toward the main fortress as she guided him through the main hall and to her quarters. She opened the door and let him in, locking the door securely behind them and leading him up the next flight of stairs.

“Come in,” Adela waved for Cullen to follow her up the final steps, lighting the fire and candles with a wave as the sun started to set over the mountain view, “welcome to my quarters.”

“They’re lovely,” Cullen managed, his voice not quite steady.

“Thank you,” Adela undid her jacket, hanging it up on a coatrack nearby, “take your cloak and armor off.”

Cullen was grateful that she didn’t laugh as he frantically did as ordered, setting them on the small couch nearby.

“Cullen,” Adela walked over to him, “are you alright?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I…” Cullen swallowed around the shame in his chest, “needed to see you.”

“I can tell,” Adela studied his face for a moment, “undress and lay on the bed.”

“What, completely?”

“Did I stutter?”

“No,” Cullen winced like he had been struck, “sorry.”

“Undress, and lay on the bed.”

Cullen fought against his embarrassment as he undressed, walking over to the Inquisitor's bed and dropping onto his back in the middle of the mattress, keeping his eyes trained up toward the ceiling as he heard Adela walking around the room.

It felt like hours, though it was likely only minutes, before Adela’s weight settled beside him.

“Have you had a bad week?”

“Yes.”

“You spoke with Bull?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, I was just asking.”

“Would you kiss me?”

“Pardon?”

“Bull said…” Cullen wondered why he felt so vulnerable to ask, “that I could ask you for what I needed. So I am. Would you kiss me?”

Adela turned Cullen’s chin to look at her, and Cullen realized she was also nude, for the first time, miles of beautiful pale skin was on display for him.

“Please,” Cullen whispered.

“Please?”

“Please,” Cullen took a deep breath, “kiss me.”

Cullen groaned as Adela’s lips met his, soft and gentle as she tasted him, all while keeping a firm grip on his jaw to stop him from gaining any leverage.

“We’re going to try something different tonight, alright?”

“Yes,” Cullen kept his eyes trained on her lips as she smiled.

“You have one rule,” Adela spoke as she took his cock in her hand and started stroking slowly, “as soon as you get close, you must tell me. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, let’s begin.”

***

“ _Close,”_ Cullen moaned, as much as it hurt him to do so, “please don’t stop.”

Adela pulled her mouth away, a string of spit connecting her lips to his cock, “what was that, Cullen?”

“Please don’t stop again,” Cullen wasn’t sure why he felt on the cusp of tears, “it’s been hours.”

“It has been hours,” Adela agreed, holding his twitching cock in one hand with a warm smile on her face, “why are you so worried?”

“You won’t leave me like this, will you?”

“Do you think I would?”

“Adela…” She let him go entirely and Cullen whined, “no, I’m sorry, Inquisitor, please.”

“Be patient, Cullen,” Adela spoke firmly.

“I will,” Cullen opened his eyes to look at her, “I’m sorry.”

“Are you ready to start again?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” Adela licked her lips before taking the bead of precum from his cock with her tongue, “deep breath.”

***

“You’re doing so well, Cullen,” Adela assured him as he twitched against the sheets.

“Please,” Cullen fought the urge to tell her he was ready, knowing full well that he would spend the second she touched him, “ _please_.”

“Had enough?”

Cullen whined, again on the cusp of tears, “no…I don’t want to leave, I don’t want you to leave, I hate when you disappear after. I feel so alone.”

“Is that how you feel?”

“Yes,” Cullen felt a tear slip down his cheek, “touch me, _please_.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Adela barely had to touch him, his nerves on fire as she loosely took him in her hand and stroked _so slowly_ , spreading the magically summoned oil over the length of his cock

It didn’t take much now, the hours of teasing had him right on the edge within seconds, a frustrated moan falling from his lips as he forced himself to pull away, “ _stop_.”

Adela didn’t, “you’ve done so well, Cullen. So well.”

“I’m going to spend, Inquisitor,” Cullen was writhing now, “ _stop_.”

“You’re going to spend for me, and I don’t want you to hold back those beautiful moans. Let me hear you.”

Cullen didn’t moan as the pleasure took him, he screamed. It was raw and primal and his throat hurt as the sound was ripped from him. The pleasure was overwhelming, and his vision went black as he covered his chest and her hand.

Adela moaned sympathetically as Cullen trembled in her hands, cleaning him with a wave.

Cullen took gasping breaths as she released him, trying desperately hard to maintain his composure.

“Alright?”

Cullen opened his mouth to answer, and all he managed was a sob, curling in around himself as he started to cry.

Unlike the times before, Adela didn’t leave.

Adela wrapped her arms around him, turning him to rest his head on her chest as he wept, his entire body shaking with the force of his tears.

“You did _so well_ ,” Adela whispered to him, stroking his back in soothing circles, “I’m so proud of you.”

Somehow, that made him cry harder, and despite the rules of keeping his hands to himself, he reached for her.

She let him, moving so he could hold her as he wept against her skin while she whispered reassurances in his ear.

Cullen only half registered what she was saying, the odd word like _strong_ or _brave_ catching his attention.

“Please don’t kick me out,” Cullen whispered as his tears started to calm, “please let me stay.”

“You can stay, never fear,” Adela wiped the tears from his face, “let’s get into bed, alright?”

Cullen let out a noise of discomfort as she pulled away from him, soothed only when she pulled back the blankets and invited him to join her.

“Face the door.”

He did, turning immediately to lay on his side and relaxing as she slotted up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

“I don’t…” Cullen cleared his throat, “I’m sorry for losing it for a bit.”

“That’s normal,” Adela reassured him, “don’t worry. Have you not been feeling well this week?”

“No, not really. The lyrium.”

“Ah,” Adela brushed some of his curls from his face, “is that all that was bothering you?”

“I, uh, wanted to see you. I think I had a hard time because it had been so long.”

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

“I don’t even know what this _is_ ,” Cullen frowned, “never mind if I’m allowed to ask for things.”

“You are allowed to ask for whatever you need. Even if you’re not sure what that is and you just need time together.”

“Who else are you doing this with?”

The gentle patterns that Adela had been drawing into his skin, stopped.

“I’m sorry,” Cullen said for what felt like the hundredth time that night, “it’s not my business.”

“Just you.”

Cullen let out a breath of relief, “okay.”

“Any other questions?”

“Can I kiss you again, or no because we’re done for the night?”

“You can kiss me.”

Cullen rolled to face her, worried that he might see judgement or disappointment in her eyes. Instead, she smiled at him warmly and eagerly pressed their lips together.

“This has all been rather one-sided,” Cullen spoke softly as he pulled away, “can I do anything for you?”

“Trust me, I enjoy our nights together plenty,” Adela pulled Cullen into her arms, holding him tightly, “you did so well tonight, why don’t you rest? I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Alright,” Cullen closed his eyes, and it felt like only seconds before sleep took him.

***

Cullen woke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair, it was pleasant, so he kept his eyes closed and just enjoyed it.

“Wake up, Cullen, it’s time for breakfast.”

Cullen opened his eyes, smiling as he found Adela looking down at him with a grin, “good morning.”

“I have breakfast for you, sit up and I’ll bring it over.”

Cullen sat against the headboard, watching as Adela walked across the room wearing nothing but a deep green robe that looked as if it was made from silk or satin. She retrieved a tray from her desk and walked back over to the bed, setting it beside Cullen before sitting next to him.

“Eat,” Adela took a pastry from the tray.

“Thank you,” Cullen took some fruit, “I’m sorry, again, for breaking down last night. I’m not sure what came over me.”

“I meant what I said when I told you that was common, you honestly don’t need to worry about it. Did you enjoy the rest of the evening?”

“I enjoyed all of it, even the breakdown,” Cullen had a hard time meeting Adela’s intent gaze, “I don’t think I’ve slept that well in years.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Adela poured Cullen some tea, “what has been your favorite thing that we’ve done so far, of course understanding that we have only had a few nights together and haven’t done much”

“All of it,” Cullen glanced at his hands, “life as a Templar, as I’m sure you know, does not lend to much in the way of exploration. You’ve been my first in a few things over the past few weeks.”

“I see,” Adela took a sip of her drink before continuing, “may I ask, and this won’t change anything but I should likely know, are you a virgin?”

“Maker no,” Cullen laughed at that, “not for some time, but the sex I’ve had has been…rushed…functional…nothing like what we’ve done.”

“So what were some of the firsts?”

“Your…mouth… for one. Maker this is embarrassing,” Cullen blushed.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed with me, Cullen. I won’t judge you.”

Cullen wasn’t sure why, but he was absolutely confident that she was being truthful when she said that, so he shrugged and continued, “why don’t we say it was all a first. I’ve never had someone use their hand until I finished, or restrain me, or use their mouth, or spend _hours_ touching me. I’ve had very…quick, impersonal, functional sex.”

“Restrained you? Darling, I’ve never restrained you.”

Cullen started to protest but realized that she was right. Adela had _asked_ him to keep his hands in certain places, but had never tied him down, “I suppose your right.”

“Would you _like_ to be restrained?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never tried it.”

“I have homework for you, Cullen.”

“Oh?”

“I want you to sit and think about all the things that you’ve wanted to try and never had the chance to, and I want you to tell me what they are.”

Cullen blushed scarlet, “tell you?”

“I’ll compromise with you, if it makes you more comfortable, you can write them down and leave me with a list.”

“Bold of you to assume I even know half of what is available to me.”

Adela laughed, and it was such a sensual sound Cullen felt his body react just due to her proximity.

“Let me assure you, I am very educated on the matter. What you don’t know I can fill in for you.”

“When are we going to do this again?”

“Well,” Adela considered, “I’m leaving tomorrow for Orlais, I’ll be gone for about a week.”

“Oh,” Cullen felt shocked at the sudden wave of melancholy that washed over him, “alright.”

“Would you like to see me tonight?”

“You don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t mind,” Adela leaned forward and kissed his cheek, “I like spending time with you.”

“I like spending time with you as well.”

“I could tell when you screamed my name last night,” Adela chuckled as Cullen choked on his tea, “easy, Commander.”

“Makers breath, what have I gotten into.”

“We’ll figure that out as we go along,” Adela stood, undoing the belt to her robe, and walked over to the dresser, retrieving her clothes for the day.

Cullen watched her as she changed, seemingly comfortable nude in front of him as she didn’t step behind her dressing screen or move to hide her body.

“You’re beautiful,” Cullen said mostly to himself as he admired her.

“So are you,” Adela turned to him as she straightened her robes for the day, “but thank you.”

“What are your plans for the day?” Cullen suddenly felt out of his depths as he moved to get dressed, certainly more uncomfortable nude in such an intimate setting.

“I have court this morning,” Adela combed her hair, “then I’m training some of our younger mages this afternoon with Barris. We had a few join us that had never gone through their Harrowing. I’m just trying to prepare them.”

“Did you teach at the circle you came from?”

“I did, yes.”

“Do you miss it?”

“No,” Adela waited for him to finish dressing before closing the distance between them, “alright, Commander, I have something I want to leave you with for the day.”

“Oh?”

“Today, or any other day, when things get hard and you feel like you’re slipping, I want you to remember last night. I want you to think about the temptation you endured and how, true to what you promised, you always told me no when the satisfaction was almost yours.”

“I don’t understand.”

“If you could withstand everything I put you through last night, surely you can continue to say no to the lyrium.”

“Oh,” Cullen considered the idea, “I suppose you’re right.”

“And if there is ever a time where you think you can’t, come and find me, and I will remind you of your strength, okay?”

“Alright,” Cullen wasn’t sure if he should kiss her goodbye, or what the protocol was, “thank you.”

“Here,” Adela handed him a rolled piece of blank parchment, “now the nosey buggers in the great hall will assume you came to discuss Inquisition matters.”

“Clever.”

“And you will return this to me _before_ I leave for Orlais with the things you’d like to try.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

“Have a good day, Commander.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen stared at the blank piece of parchment until lunch. It mocked him until he started pacing around his office.

The idea finally came to him out of nowhere, _Bull_.

Cullen strode from his office and toward the tavern, parchment clutched in his fist as he found Bull where he always was, sitting and watching the tavern girls as they walked back and forth.

“Bull.”

“Commander, here for advice again?”

“Um, yes.”

“Alright,” Bull stood with a groan, “follow me.”

“The Inquisitor,” Cullen cleared his throat as he sat in the chair he had been only days prior, “has tasked me with writing her a list of things that I want to try. She wants it tomorrow.”

Bull whistled, “lucky man. How do I help?”

“I can’t write a list of what I don’t know,” Cullen dropped the blank parchment in front of Bull, “I left to become a Templar when I was young, and trust me when I say they spend more time telling you what you _shouldn’t_ do.”

“You need ideas?”

“Yes.”

“Shit,” Bull looked at the parchment, “okay, how long do you have?”

***

Cullen double-checked the list before folding the paper, slipping it into an envelope, and sealing it with wax.

“Take this to the Inquisitor,” Cullen passed it to one of the scouts just outside his door, “it’s urgent, and not to be opened by anyone but her.”

“Yes, Commander,” the scout took the letter and took off toward the main keep.

Cullen sat at the desk, a sense of panic washing over him now that the letter was out of his hands. Bull had been patient, remarkably so, and had gone over a variety of ideas that he had never even considered, taking the time to explain each one in detail. Considering the sensitive nature of the conversation, Bull had made it as comfortable as possible.

Still, Cullen had put things down on that list that made a sense of shame wash over him. He hoped desperately that Adela wouldn’t judge him.

Did it matter? It wasn’t as if they were in a relationship. Not really.

“Commander?”

Cullen glanced up as the scout returned, “yes?”

“I just wanted to let you know the Inquisitor received your letter. I handed it to her myself.”

“Thank you,” Cullen managed to keep his face blank.

Now all he could do was wait until the Inquisitor came to find him.

***

Adela sent a messenger for him just after dinner.

“The Inquisitor needs to speak with you, Commander. She’s in her quarters at the moment.”

“Thank you,” Cullen stood, electing to leave his armor behind he walked into the cool air and paused for a moment.

The chill did nothing to lessen his nerves. They had been steadily building since the letter had left his hand. Cullen ventured into the great hall, distracted and nervous.

“Hey, Curly, we’re about to start a game of wicked grace, did you want to join?”

“I have a meeting with the Inquisitor.”

“A meeting? Didn’t she retire for the night?”

“She sent a messenger for me.”

“Is that so?” Varric studied Cullen.

“Is it about that strategy I spoke to you about earlier?” Bull distracted Varric, “the one we spent the morning going over?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“Ah, serious business then. Good luck.”

“Guess the brains of the operation work at all hours,” Varric smiled at Cullen sympathetically, “sorry to hear it.”

“I’ll be fine,” Cullen shot Bull a grateful look before continuing to the Inquisitor’s door, knocking once.

“Hello, Cullen,” Adela greeted him as she opened the door, “come in.”

“The others are starting to suspect something is going on,” Cullen commented as he followed her up the stairs.

“Let them,” Adela held open the door to her room, “what are they going to say, two consenting adults are having a sexual relationship?”

“You’re a noblewoman.”

“I’m a mage,” Adela pointed out, “it rather dismisses any entitlement to nobility, regardless of what Vivienne will tell you. Does it bother you, people thinking of us together?”

“No,” Cullen was quick to say, “no, not at all. I would rather our…other activities…not be discussed, though.”

“Yet you spoke with Bull today about them,” Adela waved to his letter where it sat open on her desk.

“Should I not have?”

“I don’t care if he knows, but what I am concerned about is this list.”

Cullen felt that same sense of shame wash over him again, “oh?”

“You misunderstand,” Adela poured two glasses of wine, “take your cloak off and take a seat.”

“If I’ve put you off with-“

“Cloak off,” Adela looked at him pointedly, “and take a seat.”

Cullen did as she asked, accepting the glass of wine she offered him before she retrieved the list and sat beside him.

“I’ll speak frankly, Cullen. I know it makes you uneasy, but it saves us from any misunderstandings.”

“Alright.”

“The Bull and I are very experienced in sex. This list was clearly written by someone who is also very experienced in sex, despite being in your handwriting. Are these things that you’re interested in, or did you just write down everything that Bull told you?”

“I looked at this parchment for hours this morning,” Cullen explained, “ _hours_ , and I couldn’t come up with a single thing short of me touching you. I didn’t want to disappoint you, so I asked Bull for some ideas. He, well, gave me _a lot_ of ideas. I didn’t write them all down. Some were not…appealing.”

“Are they in any specific order?”

“What do you mean?”

“Things you would like to try first?”

“Oh, no, I didn’t put them in order,” Cullen felt vaguely panicked, “should I of?”

“Cullen, relax, I was just asking.”

Cullen took a deep breath before taking a sip of his wine, “this is overwhelming, whatever _this_ is.”

“Yes, I imagine it is,” Adela looked over the list again, “I’m going to read these out loud, and now that you’ve had some time to think about it if there are any you would like to cross off, we will.”

“Alright.”

“Let’s start then,” Adela held the list up, “number one, humiliation.”

***

In the end, Cullen had only taken one thing off of the list, and Adela had crossed it off with no argument.

“You’re comfortable with this?”

“Yes, but what about you?” Cullen asked, “is there anything on that list that makes you uneasy?”

“No,” Adela set it aside, “nothing.”

“I still feel like I should be doing more for you,” Cullen admitted, “you’ve…pleasured me…but taken nothing in return.”

“Cullen,” Adela took one of his hands, “please believe me when I say that to have a man as beautiful as yourself naked and wanting on my bed is a treasure. I have no interest in pressuring you into sex.”

“You wouldn’t be, pressuring me that is,” Cullen groaned, “I’m bad at this.”

“Would you like to have sex with me? It’s not on your list.”

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had an obligation.”

“Silly man,” Adela took her quill in hand, adding to the bottom of the list, “anything else?”

“Um, well if you’re not opposed to me touching you, yes. I have a few things.”

***

They had spent some time talking on the couch, drinking wine, and generally getting to know one another. Cullen found that Adela was funnier than he had realized, and before long it was getting late into the evening.

“I’ve enjoyed this,” Cullen set the glass on the table, “but I should let you get your rest before you leave tomorrow.”

“Is that what you want to do?”

“No,” Cullen laughed, the wine making him bold, “but it’s what I _should_ do.”

“Undress,” Adela stood, taking the glasses to set them on the desk, “and get on the bed.”

Suddenly the energy in the room changed, and Cullen was struggling for his footing, “pardon?”

“Undress, get on the bed,” Adela pointed to the large four-poster bed, “now.”

Cullen jumped into action, undressing as quickly as he could and walking over to the bed, laying back against the pillows.

Adela undressed too, pouring herself another glass of wine and walking over to the bed, “kneel for me.”

Cullen did, kneeling and watching as Adela sat on the edge of the bed taking a sip of her wine.

“Already hard?” Adela let her eyes wander over his body, “I haven’t even touched you.”

“I know,” Cullen swallowed heavily.

“I want you to stroke yourself, but you’re not to spend until I say you can.”

Cullen blushed scarlet, “are you going to watch?”

“Yes, come on, I haven’t got all night.”

Cullen, as always, followed orders.

***

“ _Ah_ ,” Cullen was past the initial nerves of Adela watching him, and trying desperately to hold back until she gave him permission to cum.

“Feel good?”

“Yes,” Cullen felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple.

Adela finished her wine, mirroring his pose on the bed, kneeling across from him as he teased the head of his cock.

“You’re beautiful,” Adela trailed her hand over Cullen’s chest, pinching one of his nipples, “and such a good boy.”

Cullen had to stop for a minute, the praise and her touch making his restraint slip, “thank you.”

“I’m going to add a challenge for you,” Adela spread her legs, smirking as Cullen’s eyes immediately moved to between her legs.

As Adela trailed her hand down her stomach to her clit Cullen groaned as if she had touched him, holding the base of his cock as it throbbed.

Adela moaned as she gathered some of her slick, teasing her clit with small circles as Cullen watched.

“I didn’t say stop,” Adela prompted him.

“I won’t last.”

“You better.”

***

Cullen’s thighs were burning, from kneeling so long, but as Adela moaned and started to cum around her fingers Cullen watched transfixed at the way her back arched and her nipples tightened.

She was beautiful, but Cullen had always thought so. That being said, watching her gasp his name as she finally came was almost too much to bear, and Cullen fought the urge to follow right behind her.

“Please,” Cullen panted, “ _please.”_

“Stop,” Adela said breathlessly, and as painful it was, Cullen did, his cock throbbing painfully as he waited for her next command.

Adela pushed her hair from his face, taking a deep breath to collect herself.

“Inquisitor,” Cullen’s thighs were trembling, “what now?”

“We could go to bed?” Adela smirked as a panicked expression crossed Cullen’s face, “orgasm denial was one of your interests, was it not? I could make you wait all week until I return from Orlais.”

“Please don’t,” Cullen’s pleaded.

“And why not? Do you deserve my attention?”

“No,” Cullen sighed, “no I don’t.”

“What are you going to do for me? If I let you spend I will expect something in exchange.”

“Whatever you want,” Cullen’s cock twitched, a bead of precum dripping from the tip.

“Your word?”

“Yes, my word.”

Adela dipped her fingers between her folds, gathering some of her slick over them before reaching for Cullen’s cock and spreading it over the head.

“ _Ah_ ,” Cullen gasped at the sensation, fiercely wishing he could touch her.

Adela stroked him slowly, far too slowly to send him over the edge but it felt so much stronger than his own hand.

Adela pressed the fingers of her other hand inside of her again, just for a moment, before bringing them to Cullen’s lips, “open.”

Cullen did, groaning as she slipped the slick fingers into his mouth. Cullen had never tasted a woman before, but it was like a potion, and Cullen found himself sucking desperately against her skin to get a better taste.

“You’re going to cum from his, Cullen, just these slow strokes and the taste of me on your tongue, do you understand?”

Cullen nodded, humming his agreement around her fingers.

It took a while, Adela keeping the strokes slow and light, but eventually he felt the pleasure coming to its crescendo.

“Close?” Adela asked as Cullen sucked harder on her fingers.

Cullen hummed to confirm, his eyes closed as he focused on his pleasure, the slow pass of her hand over him.

“Open your eyes, look at me as you cum.”

Cullen’s eyes met Adela’s, and he gasped as he fell over the edge, Adela suddenly increasing the speed as she stroked him, drawing it out until Cullen pulled away from her fingers and panted his chin on his chest.

“Well done, Cullen,” as always, Adela cleaned them both with a wave, “carefully lay back against the pillows, your legs must be burning.”

Cullen did, wincing as the blood rushed back into his lower legs and feet.

“I know, Darling, hang on for a moment,” Adela stood, walking across the room and pulling a small bottle from the desk, coming back over and sitting by his legs.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking care of you,” Adela poured some oil into her hand, corking the bottle before warming it and spreading it over Cullen’s thigh.

“Oh,” Cullen closed his eyes and relaxed as Adela took her time massaging the stiffness from the muscles in his legs, working from his hips down to his feet.

“You did well,” Adela commented mildly, “considering how little experience you have in the bedroom you’ve got remarkable restraint.”

“Thank you,” Cullen shifted uncomfortably as Adela started to massage one of his feet, “you don’t have to do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s beneath you.”

“Taking care of you is one of the few joys I have in my life, Cullen. None of what I’ve done for you is beneath me.”

“Oh,” Cullen tried to relax, “I thought, or well, it seems as if this is one-sided.”

“You thought I had no enjoyment from what we’ve done? What would motivate me to do it?”

“I was concerned that you might have felt pressured.”

“How have you pressured me?”

“Because I’m a Templar…”

“Ah, and I’m a mage,” Adela smiled, “no, Cullen, you haven’t pressured me. I enjoy our time together.”

“I am glad to hear it. At least I managed to maintain my composure this time.”

“It bothers you quite a bit when you cry, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose we’ve always been told to stay collected during training. It seems weak to give in to hysterics, especially considering what we had done was so pleasurable.”

“Having feelings doesn’t make you weak. Ignoring them does.”

“You may be right.”

“I am right,” Adela wiped her hands of the leftover oil, “come on, let’s get under the covers.”

“You want me to stay?”

“Do you want to stay?”

“Yes.”

“Into bed with you, then.”

***

“One thing before you go,” Adela spoke to him as she finished gathering her things to leave.

“Yes?”

“Last night you agreed to give me anything I wanted in exchange for your pleasure. Here are my terms.”

Cullen felt the now familiar wash of anticipation crawl over his skin, “yes?”

“While I’m away,” Adela walked over to him, standing close enough that he could press his body against hers if he only took a deep enough breath, “you are to eat at least two meals per day, and ensure that you sleep each night.”

“Alright.”

“Your word, Cullen.”

“You have my word.”

“One more thing,” Adela cupped him through the leather of his pants, smiling as she found him stirring under her touch, “you’re not to pleasure yourself, at all, until my return. Your body, your pleasure, is mine.”

Cullen felt the whine build up in his throat, pushing his hips against her hand, “yes, Inquisitor.”

“If I find out that you’ve spent without me, you will have to work very hard to earn back my trust.”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” Cullen groaned as she pulled her hand away, “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will,” Adela cupped his jaw, “one week, and I’ll be back.”

“May I ask one thing before you go?”

“You may.”

“Will you kiss me goodbye? Could we pretend this is a normal relationship just for a moment?”

Adela pushed up to stand on her toes, kissing him gently, “this is a normal relationship, Cullen. Just not what you’re familiar with.”

“Other than Bull no one even knows about us.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“Fine, yes, it bothers me. I want people to know that we’re together but don’t even know if we are together.”

“Alright,” Adela pat his chest, “we’ll discuss our relationship when I’m back, and we can make sure that we both want the same thing.”

“Can I walk you to your horse?”

“That would be lovely,” Adela took Cullen’s arm, “lead the way.”

***

“You have everything you need?”

“Yes, Cullen, I’m ready to go,” Adela watched as Dorian loaded his bag into the back of the cart, “remember our agreement.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Ready when you are, Inquisitor,” Varric called out as he took the driver’s seat on the cart, Dorian beside him and Sera sitting in the back.

“Off I go,” Adela turned to Cullen, “don’t miss me too much.”

“I miss you already,” Cullen whispered.

“Sweet man,” Adela smiled at him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt to pull him down for a kiss, “I’ll see you soon.”

There was a cheer from those around them and Cullen felt the blush across his cheeks as she smiled against his lips.

“They know now,” Adela pulled away, “but I have to go. See you soon?”

“I’m counting the minutes.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Missing the Inquisitor, Commander?”

Cullen glanced up as Barris walked into his office, “yes, terribly.”

“Still, you’ve been keeping well. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you join the troops for meals as often as you have over the past few days.”

“I promised her that I would take care of myself in her absence. I think she worries about me because of the lyrium.”

Barris nodded sympathetically, recently stopping his own lyrium use after Cullen had confided in him, “I imagine it must be hard for her to leave you.”

“I think it might be.”

“I was just about to start the training for the day, did you want to join me?”

“Let’s go.”

***

Cullen woke with a start five days after Adela had left, pleasure ripping through his body as his back arched under the sudden sensation.

“No,” Cullen panted as he realized what had happened, his smalls sticking to him.

He had spent in his sleep, something that had happened to him a few times during his early years with the Templars but something he hadn’t experienced in years.

“Shit,” Cullen peeled the soiled smalls down his legs, kicking them off and covering himself with the blanket to try and keep the cold from his room away.

 _Surely I can’t be responsible for that_ , Cullen wondered as his heart started to slow, _she’ll forgive me for this, she must_.

He hoped, but as he started to fall asleep the sense of dread that washed over him made his skin come up in goosebumps.

 _Figures_ , Cullen frowned, _that I would ruin one of the best things to happen to me_.

***

Cullen started feeling ill the next day, his nose congested and his throat sore. By lunch, he had a deep cough that shook his chest painfully every few minutes.

“To bed, Cullen,” Cassandra sent him away from training, “you’re ill. No need to infect everyone.”

“It’s cold in there,” Cullen complained, “I’m just as warm out here.”

“Go,” Bull backed up Cassandra before leaning in to speak to Cullen privately, “or I’ll tell Adela that you’re not taking care of yourself.”

“Fine, I’m going.”

Cullen had done his best to work on the paperwork on his desk before struggling to concentrate around the painful congestion across his nose.

As dusk came, all Cullen could do was sit at his desk wrapped in his cloak trying to ignore the shivering.

There was a knock at the door and Cullen grumbled, “what?”

“Just me, Commander,” Bull walked in with a bowl of soup in his hand, “wanted to make sure that you got your meals in.”

“Thank you,” Cullen took the soup gratefully, “I’m freezing.”

“Yeah, you’re sick,” Bull sat across from him as he ate, “you shouldn’t sleep in here. It’s not good for you.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to sleep.”

“You’re going to come and sleep in my room,” Bull said firmly, “away from the hole in your roof.”

“Excuse me?”

“Dorian and I have a similar relationship to you and the Inquisitor,” Bull crossed his arms over his chest, “I trust her to take care of Dorian when she takes him away, and I’m going to take care of you. Finish your soup, then get whatever clothes you sleep in, and we’re going to bed.”

Cullen was going to protest, but the idea of someone else taking control of a situation that he felt himself losing control of felt like a balm on his frayed nerves.

“Okay.”

***

“Come in, get changed, get into bed,” Bull ordered as Cullen walked into the room, “I’m going to the tavern to get you some water and I’ll be back.”

“Alright,” Cullen did as Bull had told him, slipped under the covers awkwardly as he waited for Bull to return.

Bull returned a few minutes later, setting a large glass of water by the bed, and placing his palm on Cullen’s forehead, “no fever at least.”

“I feel awful.”

“I know.”

“I broke one of her rules for while she was away. I’m worried she’s going to be angry with me.”

“She won’t, she’ll understand.”

“I hope she comes back soon.”

“Tomorrow,” Bull rain his fingers through Cullen’s hair, “go to sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

“Thanks, Bull.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

Cullen was loosely aware that people were talking around him, but the fog in his brain made it hard to make out who.

“It started yesterday, he’s been coughing and shit ever since. I didn’t think you’d want him sleeping in his room when there is that big hole in the ceiling, and you haven’t given him a key to yours.”

“Thank you for taking care of him.”

That was Adela’s voice, and Cullen tried to force his body to wake up.

“One other thing, he seemed pretty upset last night, said he broke one of your rules. Go easy on him, this is new.”

“I will,” Adela sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking the skin of Cullen’s arm, “wake up, Cullen. Let’s get you into my room.”

Cullen managed to open his eyes, glancing at Adela, “I feel awful.”

“I know, I can treat the cough if you don’t mind a bit of magic?”

“Please.”

Adela pulled the sheets back to expose his chest, pressing her hand against his skin and pushing soothing magic into his lungs.

Cullen groaned, “I’ve missed you.”

“And I have missed you. Do you think you could get dressed to walk to my quarters?”

“Yes, just give me a few minutes.”

***

Cullen’s head was still foggy as he walked into her room, laughing as his cock started to stir as he undressed to get into bed.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m like a teenager around you,” Cullen pushed back the covers and fell into bed, “I’m sick as a dog but still my body reacts whenever I’m in this room.”

“Oh?” Adela glanced up and smirked as Cullen waved at his crotch, “happy to see me?”

“Very.”

Adela undressed, getting into bed with him nude, “I heard that you ate as I asked, and Bull said you’ve been asleep for almost a full day.”

“I did my best,” Cullen frowned, he wanted to reach for her but worried that she would be upset when she found out, “I broke one rule.”

“Oh?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Cullen defended, “I just woke up and…”

“Ah.”

“I’m sorry,” Cullen whispered, his cold and the fear of losing Adela making him tremble, “I was dreaming of us together.”

“It’s alright, you can make it up to me in the morning.”

“Are you mad?”

“No. I don’t think that was something you could control.”

“I tried, but by the time I realized, it was too late.”

“Go to sleep, Cullen. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

***

When Cullen woke he was curled around Adela who was still sleeping soundly.

He felt remarkably better, his lungs clear, and the congestion lessening, a side effect of Adela’s magic.

His cock throbbed painfully against Adela’s backside as she shifted in her sleep.

“Someone is happy I’m home,” Adela mumbled as she started to stir.

“I don’t think I’ve ever missed someone as much as I’ve been missing you.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you.”

“So you spent in your sleep did you?”

“I think it happened as I woke up,” Cullen realized absently that his hand was just under Adela’s breast, “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“Are you ready to make it up to me?”

“Yes.”

Adela shifted, reaching behind her to move Cullen’s cock between her legs and against her clit, “pull your hips back and then slowly rock back.”

Cullen did, gasping as her thighs gripped him and her slick started to coat him.

“You have to make me spend. You don’t have permission to cum.”

“Alright,” Cullen grit his jaw, “I’ll do my best.”

***

Cullen could taste blood as his bit his lip, Adela was moaning with each roll of his hips, she was almost there, and Cullen was using every ounce of Templar training to hold back.

Adela moaned, a wonderful sound to Cullen’s ears as she pushed her clit more firmly against his cock as he pressed forward.

“Again,” Adela changed the angle of her hips and Cullen cupped her breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers as he rocked again.

“ _Yes_ ,” Adela held his hand in hers as the pleasure took her, more slick covering his cock as twitched in his arms.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Stop,” Adela pat his hip and Cullen did, absently aware that his cock was twitching with his heartbeat.

“Was that good?”

“Excellent,” Adela turned to face him, kissing him gently, “and now we’re going to teach you some patience. You have to wait until tonight.”

Cullen’s mouth fell open in shock, “seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Cullen groaned, dropping onto his back, “please?”

“If you are good today, you’re welcome to come back tonight and we can explore your list.”

Cullen sighed, “yes, Inquisitor.”

“Unless you don’t want to, then you’re welcome to stay in your room.”

“No,” Cullen was quick to correct, “I want to, I’m just aching is all.”

“I know, but you’re good for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Cullen looked at Adela and couldn’t help but smile, “I’m good for you.”

Adela kissed him, gently teasing his cock with her fingertips, “I’ll see you later.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

***

Each hour took a year to pass as Cullen waited for the Inquisitor to call on him, but as he sat beside her at dinner he felt his nerves start to calm.

“Well I think it’s time for bed,” Adela turned to Cullen, “would you like to join me?”

“Stupid question,” Dorian called down the table, “obviously he wants to join you.”

"Thank you, Dorian," Cullen mumbled.

“Have fun,” Dorian called as Cullen followed closely behind Adela to her door, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That doesn’t leave much,” Adela called back.

“You know me so well.”

“In you come,” Adela held the door for Cullen who followed her obediently, “how are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you.”

“Good,” Adela took his hand and led him up the stairs, “did you have lunch and dinner today?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Excellent,” Adela took the stairs in front of Cullen, the candles springing to life as she got to the landing.

“I’ll admit when I eat each day it makes the lyrium withdrawal better.”

“I knew it would,” Adela walked over to her desk, looking down at the piece of parchment that Cullen knew to be his list, “take your cloak off, make yourself comfortable.”

Cullen took the time to add more wood to the fire, pulling the sheets back from the bed to allow the mattress to warm as Adela read through the parchment.

“Restraints,” Adela glanced up to Cullen, “are you comfortable with me tying you up?”

“Yes,” Cullen answered immediately, “I trust you.”

“Undress for me, get onto the bed, I need to gather some supplies.”

This was more common now, and Cullen didn’t feel the same nerves as he had previously. Adela always admired his body when he was nude, and he felt safe within the space she had created for them.

Adela walked over to the bed with a few lengths of rope, nudging Cullen to move into the middle of the bed.

“As you know, sometimes when we play I tell you to tell me to stop on occasion, but this is something different. If you start to feel unsafe, you are going to use the word _halt_ , and I will untie you and we can stop, alright?”

“Alright,” Cullen watched as Adela tied the rope to the wooden posts around her bed.

“It is _very_ important, Cullen, that you tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable. I won’t be upset with you, and I won’t be disappointed. Now, what word will you use?”

“Halt.”

“Good boy,” Adela tied the first rope around his left ankle, tight but not uncomfortable, “not too tight?”

“Perfect.”

Adela tied the other ankle, moving up to his wrists and attaching them last.

Cullen tested the bounds, trying to pull his arms to his chest with no success, the wood barely creaking under the attempt.

Adela stood at the end of the bed, undressing slowly as Cullen watched.

“You’re stunning, Inquisitor.”

“As are you,” Adela sat on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle hand on his thigh, “I have this beautiful man all tied up for me, so many possibilities, what should I do with you?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Do you have any requests?”

“Your mouth, please.”

“As you wish, my dear.”

***

It was blissful torture any time that Adela pulled away from him to allow him to back away from the edge.

“My brave Commander, tied up at my mercy,” Adela sat back on her knees to look at him.

Cullen felt a small flame of anxiety in his chest as she spoke, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the way she gently touched his thighs.

“I could keep you here all night,” Adela continued.

The uneasiness increased, and Cullen squirmed under her touch, forcing his heart to slow.

“You’re mine, now.”

It was too much, and the word fell from his lips in a whimper.

“ _Halt_.”

The ropes were gone in an instant, magic, Cullen assumed, and Adela was right next to him as he scrambled to sit.

“Easy,” Adela soothed, “you’re alright, you’re safe.”

“Sorry,” Cullen felt his breath coming in gasps, “it was too much.”

“Don’t apologize,” Adela reassured him, “can I touch you?”

“Yes.”

Immediately Adela’s hand was rubbing his back, gentle soothing circles as he tried to calm himself down.

“It’s just you and me,” Adela whispered in his ear, “you can leave whenever you want, I won’t stop you.”

“Don’t make me leave.”

“I won't make you leave,” Adela assured him, “but if you want to, you can.”

“I want to stay.”

“Then you can stay, come here, darling, let me hold you.”

***

“It was too much like the tower,” Cullen spoke softly as Adela gently scratched her nails up and down his back, “they told me I couldn’t escape, and they were right.”

“I understand, I’m sorry I upset you. We’ll take it off the list for the future to ensure we don’t make the same mistake again.”

“Thank you,” Cullen clung to her, “for stopping.”

“I will always stop when you need me to. You can trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“I’m sorry the night didn’t go well.”

“It’s not your fault,” Cullen promised, “it’s mine.”

“Shh, none of that. We can’t control our pasts, and you’re not to blame for what happened to you at the tower, or tonight.”

“Can you just hold me for a while?”

“Of course,” Adela kissed his forehead, “for as long as you need.”

***

Hours had passed and Adela was still holding him, gently caressing his back and arms while he closed his eyes and let her care for him.

Cullen shifted, rolling to lay on his side to face Adela, “thank you.”

“For?”

“Taking care of me when I break.”

“You’re not broken, Cullen. You’re human. We are imperfect creatures, even if we wish we weren’t.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course you can.”

Cullen felt calmer when their lips touched, feeling more assured that Adela wasn’t angry with him.

Adela pulled him closer, gasping as his cock brushed against her stomach, “you poor thing, you’re still aroused.”

“I always am around you.”

“What would you like to do? Leave it, try something else from your list?”

“I don’t know what I can ask for.”

“Whatever you like, I can always say no if I’m not comfortable.”

“May I taste you?”

Adela looked at him baffled and Cullen blushed.

“Never mind, it was stupid.”

“It wasn’t stupid, I’m just confused about how it will help your current situation.”

“It might not, but I’d like to try.”

“Alright,” Adela rolled onto her back, “all yours.”

Cullen hesitated, “can I kiss you again?”

“You can do whatever you want with me, Cullen.”

Cullen kissed her again, kneeling between her spread legs, “I’ve thought about this before, what you might taste like on my tongue.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm,” Cullen felt a bit more comfortable now that he was in control, kissing over the swell of her breast and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently.

“Far be it for me to complain.”

Cullen dropped onto his stomach between her legs, licking cautiously at the hood that covered her clit.

“ _Ah_ ,” Adela tangled her fingers into his hair, “clever man.”

Cullen laughed, “let’s see, shall we?”

***

“ _Cullen_ ,” Adela was panting, almost at her second peak from Cullen’s careful attention, his cock twitching with each moan that fell from her lips.

Cullen took her clit between his lips and sucked, smiling as she groaned, trembling as she came again.

“Stop,” Adela pushed his face away, “Maker, you’ll be the death of me.”

“I’m just catching up,” Cullen joked, wiping his face on the sheets.

“If your cock were any harder I could hammer a nail into the wall with it. On your back.”

Cullen felt lighter now, and comfortable to let Adela crawl over him, “what are you going to do with me, Inquisitor?”

“That’s up to you, I could stroke you, suck you, or I could ride you until you spend.”

“As in…making love?”

“Yes, if you like.”

“Yes please,” Cullen answered immediately

“Do you have any favorite positions?”

“I’ve only ever tried two, so I’ll leave that up to you.”

Adela reached between them, positioning Cullen’s cock between her lips and slowly sinking down with a delighted moan.

“Maker,” Cullen gripped her hips tightly, “don’t move for a moment or I’ll spend.”

“I think that would be well earned,” Adela smiled and Cullen’s heart gave an affectionate thump, “you’re the first man to give me that sort of pleasure with their mouth. A few have tried, you were the first successful.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Adela arched her back as she brushed her hair over her shoulders, Cullen admired the way her breasts looked as she did, “twice.”

“I’m glad I didn't disappoint you.”

Adela rocked her hips slowly, her eyes fluttering closed as she moved, “never. You’re such a good boy.”

Adela was a silken iron grip on his cock, and as she ground down on him slowly Cullen silently praised the Maker for bringing her into his life.

She rode him slowly as he gently teased her nipples with his fingers, plucking them until they were tight peaks.

“What other positions have you tried?”

“Man on top,” Cullen admired Adela as she moved, “why?”

“Any you have wanted to try?”

There was, but Cullen was worried it might offend her, so he shook his head, “I trust you.”

“I don’t know if I can manage another, but I’m curious to try. Will you indulge me in something?”

“Whatever you like.”

Adela pulled away, “on your knees behind me, darling.”

“Behind you?”

“Yes,” Adela got on her hands and knees, dropping her chest to the mattress and keeping her bum in the air, “I’m sure you’ve heard of this before.”

“I have, but I didn’t know women actually liked it,” Cullen settled behind her, running his hand over the curve of her bum, “I’ve wanted to try if I’m honest. I didn’t want to be rude.”

“You should be honest with me when I ask you, I wouldn’t judge you, now come on.”

They both groaned as Cullen pressed inside of her, Adela gripping the pillow with a white-knuckled grip.

“Does it hurt?”

“Maker, no,” Adela laughed, “it felt better than I thought it would, is all.”

Cullen gave a few pumps of his hips, smiling as Adela gasped, “do you think you could cum like this?”

“One way to find out.”

***

Cullen was on the edge, and from the sounds of Adela’s moans, so was she.

“Shit, Cullen,” Adela started to flutter around him, “harder.”

Cullen only had to give a few hard thrusts and Adela was moaning her release into the pillow, her silken heat milking his cock.

Still, he couldn’t spend.

Cullen slowed as Adela sagged under him, his cock twitching almost painfully.

“Cullen?”

“Sorry, I just can’t seem to finish, I’m so close though.”

“What do you need?”

It occurred to him as he gently rocked into her, “I think…permission.”

“Then ask me, darling.”

“Inquisitor,” Cullen felt his balls drawing tight as he spoke like his body was anticipating the moment she said it was okay, “may I spend, please?”

“Yes, Cullen. You may.”

It was like flicking a switch, and Cullen came as soon as she had finished speaking, moaning her name into the skin of her back as he felt his cock twitch as he thrust weakly against her.

“Maker,” Cullen struggled to catch his breath, “you’re amazing,”

Adela laughed, breathless and joyful, “I’m glad you think so.”

“I know so,” Cullen pulled out as gently as he could, a momentary flicker of panic rushing over him, “oh, um, I don’t suppose you’re…I mean I’ve heard of…a tea?”

“Worried about getting me pregnant, are you?”

“I should have considered…”

“I have a spell, darling, never fear.”

“Okay,” Cullen let out a breath of relief, “not that I would be opposed to children someday.”

“We have time for that if our future leads us there,” Adela dropped onto her back, pressing her hand to her stomach and whispering an incantation, “but not today.”

“No,” Cullen agreed, “not today.”

“Come on, darling. You’ve been so good tonight, it’s time to sleep.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen had grown to hate the mornings, knowing that Adela would walk him to the door, and they would carry on their days as if there was nothing between them.

“Why are you frowning?”

“I’m not frowning.”

Adela laughed as she pulled on her jacket, “you are frowning. Are you disappointed with last night?”

“I can hardly imagine how I could be.”

“So what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing.”

“Cullen, this won't work if you lie whenever I ask you something,” Adela walked over to what Cullen knew to be his piece of parchment and drew a line through one of the items, “if you need something from me, you need to tell me. You can’t expect me to guess.”

“I don’t like leaving you in the morning. We leave this room and it’s like there is nothing going on between us and I go half crazy wishing I could tell everyone that we’re courting,” Cullen sighed, “then I remember that we’ve never discussed if we _are_ courting or if it’s just really good sex.”

“Made even more confusing I imagine by the fact we only had sex for the first time yesterday.”

“Yes,” Cullen agreed, “I wish I knew what this was.”

Adela walked over to him, tilting his face up toward hers, “you can tell people whatever you like about our relationship. If you want to tell the troops that we’re involved, that’s fine. If you want to keep it secret that’s alright as well. “

“But what are we?”

“Does it matter? We’re two consenting adults who enjoy spending our evenings together. They will call our relationship whatever they want, there’s nothing we can do to change that.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I am. Now, it’s time to start our day, Commander.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

***

Bull and Adela were having an intent conversation across from the training ring and Cullen was going crazy wishing he knew what they were talking about. He had gradually started making his way around the ring hoping that they were distracted enough in their conversation they wouldn’t notice.

“I can’t believe he had to say the word,” Adela whispered to Bull, “ _fuck_ , I should have known better.”

“It’s new to him, he’s still learning his limits. Just be glad that he felt comfortable enough to say it when he needed to. You’ve only failed him if he feels like he can’t.”

“Still, such a stupid mistake. I feel awful. I hate to disappoint him when he puts his trust in me.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Dorian’s said it, too. Sometimes you just have an off night and it sounds like you both recovered from it fine. He likes you, Adela. He enjoys his nights with you.”

“I know,” Adela crossed her arms over her chest and Cullen wished he could be the one to reassure her, “that’s why I’m so upset. I like him, too.”

“So take your list and plan something extra special for him, he won’t even remember the hiccup from last night.”

“You think?”

“I know. You guys are good for each other.”

“Thanks, Bull,” Adela hugged him and Cullen started to walk back through the Templars before she noticed him.

“Commander,” Barris called, “should we ask the Inquisitor to help with some drills?”

“We can, you can ask her if you like.”

“Inquisitor,” Barris shouted across the ring, “would you be willing to assist us?”

“Certainly,” Adela smiled as the Templars cheered, grabbing her staff and ducking into the ring.

The Templars gathered around her as she walked over to Cullen who fought the urge to take her hand.

“Commander,” Adela winked at him, “how can I be of assistance?”

“Inquisitor,” Cullen wanted to kiss her so badly his heart ached, “we’ve been working on shield drills, would you be willing to send some small ice spells at them so they can learn to deflect it?”

“One at a time, or all at once?”

“Let’s start off in groups, then move to one on one.”

“On your order, Commander.”

***

“Angle it lower, or her magic will get past you,” Cullen shouted at one of the new recruits, “ice magic _hurts_ , you want to avoid frostbite.”

“Ready?” Adela held up her staff and the Templar nodded.

Adela shot the bolt of ice toward him, it was only small but the Templar managed to deflect it and send it back toward her.

Adela closed her eyes to brace for the impact of the spell, only to find it didn’t hit. Opening her eyes she found that Cullen had reached around her with his shield, blocking the spell.

Adela laughed, “my hero.”

“At your service, Inquisitor.”

Adela grabbed his fur mantle, pulling him down and kissing him gently. It was chaste, but the fact that she had done it in front of the troops had Cullen smiling against her lips.

“I appreciate it. I didn’t want to be cold all day.”

“I am always available to keep you warm, Inquisitor.”

There was a series of cheers and jeers from the group and Cullen felt his cheeks warm.

Adela kissed his cheek, saying loudly enough the group could hear her, “something you are _very_ good at, might I add.”

“Way to go, Commander!”

“Knew you had it in you!”

Cullen groaned, “maybe it was easier when they didn’t know.”

“Stop worrying about it and kiss me.”

“As my lady wishes.”

***

Cullen wasn’t sure the last time he had been this happy. He was sitting with Bull, Dorian, Varric, and Adela while they had dinner and Adela was holding his hand on the top of the table for _everyone_ to see.

There had been multiple nobles that had noticed, Leliana had come over and congratulated them, Josephine had made something that sounded like a high-pitch squeal, and Varric had collected on a bet with Sera.

Cullen didn’t care about any of that, all that mattered to him was that she was holding his hand and didn’t seem the least bit ashamed about it.

“Cullen?”

He glanced up and found Adela was smiling at him, “sorry, yes?”

“Are you alright? You’ve been lost in thought.”

“It occurred to me that for the first time in _years_ , I’m happy. It’s a foreign feeling, and I wanted to spend some time just enjoying it.”

“You’re adorable,” Adela pulled him in for a kiss, something that he willingly went for.

“Save it for the bedroom, Boss, you’re stressing out the nobles.”

“Too bad for them.”

***

It was a few days later when Cullen received a note from the Inquisitor just before sundown.

_Cullen,_

_I’m sorry my duties have kept me from you the past few days. I noticed how your hands were trembling this morning._

_Enclosed is a key to my quarters, I will be there just after dinner. Why don’t you head up there early and take a nice warm bath? I know just what you need._

_Adela_

Cullen looked in the envelope and pulled out a small key. He took his armor off in his quarters, leaving it by his bed that had only been used a few times in the past few weeks. There was a small cloud of dust as the pieces hit the mattress.

“Commander?”

“I’m upstairs, what did you need, Barris?”

“Are we discussing troop movements tonight?”

“Sorry, Barris, I have a commitment with the Inquisitor.”

“Fair enough,” Barris laughed, “I don’t imagine I could beat her for your attention.”

“No, I’m sorry, no chance of that.”

“I’m glad you two have each other. I don’t think you’ve ever been so well.”

“I don’t think I have either,” Cullen slid down the ladder, “she’s…wonderful.”

“Well don’t leave your lady waiting.”

***

Cullen walked into the room and found a large tub steaming in the corner, a stasis field over it keeping the water hot.

A small note sat on the bed, and Cullen picked it up with a small smile.

_Cullen_

_A simple stasis spell is no match for you, is it?_

_I’ve left some soap for you, it’s meant to help with muscle pain._

_Don’t bother getting dressed once you’re one, I’ll just order you out of them as soon as I’m back in the room._

_Adela_

Cullen laughed, even without lyrium he could dispel a stasis, so he undressed and quickly stepped into the water, settling against the wood of the tub with a groan.

The soap she had left him smelt of mint and elfroot, and did in fact ease some of the discomfort from his muscles.

As he soaked, he looked around the room, noticing a small bottle of oil on the bedside cabinet sitting on top of a dark wood box.

Cullen thought to the list, trying to decide what might be inside of it as he washed.

Once he was done, he dried off with a towel that had been left by Adela and walked over to her desk, finding his list sitting out.

Adela had made changes to it and had left small notes in the margins as they had spent time together. They were sweet, and Cullen smiled as he read them.

_He’s ticklish, be careful with your hair._

_Likes being held, after. You can hold him tightly, he prefers it._

The word _restraints_ had been crossed out in a deep black line, the small note of _Circle Tower_ beside it.

Cullen felt a surge of affection, taking a quill in his hand and writing just underneath it, _you didn’t know – not your fault._

Cullen kept reading, laughing as he found a note next to the word _sex_. Her perfect handwriting looped under it _yes please, so good_.

There was some space at the bottom of the page and Cullen considered for a moment before adding to it.

_Love._

_Marriage._

_Children_.

Cullen turned the page over, walking to the bed and sitting on the edge, and glancing at the wooden box again, considering if he should open it.

Cullen was just about to reach for the box when he heard the door open and he quickly pulled his hand away.

“Now, Cullen,” Adela’s voice was amused, “I know you weren’t going to open that box, were you?”

“No, Inquisitor.”

“You’re an awful liar,” Adela hung up her cloak, “you wrote the list, Cullen. I didn’t purchase anything that you didn’t say you would be comfortable with.”

“I know you wouldn’t have, it just sets me on edge when I don’t know what to expect for the night.”

“Expect that I am going to pleasure you, you will enjoy it, and if you’re lucky I will let you pleasure me, too.”

“I wait all day for the chance to pleasure you, Adela.”

“Is that so?”

“I spend most of my day thinking about you. I usually don’t think of anything else.”

Adela undressed quickly, walking over to the side of the bed where Cullen was sitting, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“If it makes you feel better, I spend most of my time thinking about how I can please you.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes.”

Cullen brought his hands to her waist, squeezing gently, “you’re so beautiful.”

“So are you,” Adela ran her hands through Cullen’s hair, “I wish you would let your hair stay curly, it’s adorable and it makes you look younger.”

“Am I too old for you?”

“Cullen,” Adela brushed her nose against his, “I’m five years older than you.”

“Oh,” Cullen laughed, “you aged much better than me.”

“Lots of good sex does that.”

Cullen kissed along her collarbone, “I am always open to more sex.”

“I have plans for you tonight,” Adela kissed him, “and you’re going to enjoy it. On your back.”

Cullen moved to the middle of the bed, leaving the towel around his waist until she told him otherwise.

“But first, something more important.”

“Oh?”

Adela undressed, stretching out beside him and resting her head on his chest, “I’ve missed you.”

Cullen was shocked and touched, “really?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know,” Cullen shifted, “can I touch you?”

“Yes, you can.”

Cullen gently held her, twirling his fingers in her hair where it trailed down her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I missed you, too, for the record. I slept at my desk last night because I didn’t want to spend the night in bed without you.”

“You’ve got a key now, so come up whenever you like.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Cullen closed his eyes, just enjoying their time together, “considering everyone knows we’re together now.”

“That’s right.”

***

“How was your bath? Did you enjoy it?”

“I did, I can’t think of the last time that I was able to just soak. I think I needed it. My hair might be two shades lighter now.”

“Is that so?” Adela pushed up to take a better look, “maybe. You look better for it, though.”

Adela pulled some of her hair over her shoulder, holding it up to Cullen’s face, “maybe you could go brunette?”

“Does it suit me?”

“Hmm,” Adela bit her lip as she considered, “I think I prefer you blond.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Cullen cupped her jaw gently, “truly”

“You’re very kind, but you didn’t come here just to flatter me, did you?” Adela moved down the bed, pulling Cullen’s towel from his body as she slipped from the bed, going to stoke the fire.

“And if I did? Maybe I just wanted to spend the night admiring the beautiful woman I found myself fortunate enough to spend my nights with.”

Adela glanced at Cullen over her shoulder, winking with a smile, “darling, if you find yourself wanting to plan a night for us to enjoy, please just let me know.”

“Oh?” Cullen hadn’t considered it, “do you have a list for me?”

Adela laughed, a bright happy sound that made Cullen grin despite himself, “you couldn’t come up with something that I wouldn’t be willing to try.”

“Is that a bet?”

“Yes, Cullen, it certainly is.”

“I’ll take that bet, Inquisitor.”

“First,” Adela walked to the bed, retrieving the small bottle of oil, “flip over.”

“Flip over?” Cullen asked, but rolled onto his stomach watching as Adela warmed the oil in her hands.

“For what we’re going to try, you’re going to need to be relaxed.”

“That’s intimidating.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Adela spread the oil over Cullen’s back, slowly working it across his skin before starting to knead the muscles with her thumbs, “I’ve tried very hard not to do you wrong over the past few weeks as we’ve been exploring together.”

There was a pause.

“Minus one slip up, for which I’m sorry.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Cullen was quick to reassure her, “I had no idea that my mind was going to take me back to…well…less pleasant places.”

“I should have known,” Adela’s hands were working magic on the muscles across his back, “you were very honest with me when you told me about why you had stopped lyrium. This isn’t my first relationship like this. I know better.”

“Well, this is my first relationship like whatever this is, and I’ve been enjoying it quite a bit.”

“I’m glad I didn’t put you off.”

“Maker no, I count down the minutes between our visits.”

There was a kiss between his shoulder blades and Cullen smiled, “happy to hear that, Commander.”

“I adore you.”

“And I, you,” Adela’s kisses moved lower, “my beautiful, brave, Cullen.”

Cullen squirmed under the flattery.

Adela shifted down the bed, and Cullen tried to glance over his shoulder to watch what she was doing.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a _beautiful_ bum?”

“No, I can’t say that they have.”

“A tragedy,” Adela kissed his lower back, then moved lower, kissing the swell of his backside, “because it is perfect.”

“Oh?”

“Gorgeous,” Adela smirked as Cullen’s breath caught as she squeezed the muscle firmly, “do you remember what you need to say if you want to stop?”

“Halt.”

“Good boy.”

Cullen found himself rocking his hips, shamelessly rocking against the bed as Adela peppered his back and bum with kisses.

The kisses started to move, drifting in toward the cleft and Cullen tensed.

“Relax.”

Cullen took a deep breath and forced his muscles to relax into the bed, “I trust you.”

“I should hope so.”

Suddenly there was a tongue brushing against him in a place he had never imagined and Cullen saw fireworks.

“Maker,” Cullen whimpered, “Adela.”

“Yes, darling?” Adela licked across the tight ring of muscle again.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it feel like?”

Cullen let out a started moan as she did it again, rocking his hips back toward her tongue as she flicked it over him.

It was _amazing_.

Cullen wasn’t sure if it was the taboo or just Adela’s talent at all things sexual, but it only took minutes for him to be out of his mind with it all.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Cullen’s cock was throbbing against the bed, his fingers tangled in the sheets.

“On your hands and knees,” Adela only gave him a second to shift before her mouth was on him again and she reached between his legs to stroke him.

“ _Ah_ ,” Cullen moaned, “ _yes_.”

“Good?”

Cullen laughed, the question redundant as she opened him slowly with her tongue. As amazing as it felt, Cullen felt an underlying nervousness about where it was headed.

Adela took her time, she always did, but as she pulled away Cullen whined, “don’t stop.”

“We’re not stopping, pet, we’re moving on. On your back.”

Cullen almost protested, fighting the urge to ask her to finish him just like this on his hands and knees. Eventually, curiosity won out and he flipped over.

Adela reached over him, retrieving the box and opening it, pulling something small, curved, and wooden from within.

“What’s that?”

“This,” Adela held it up so he could see, “is meant to go inside of you. It’s shaped like a _T_ so it can’t get lost, and the curve at the tip is to press into a very special spot, one that will show you a sort of pleasure that you couldn’t even imagine.”

“Inside of me?”

“Inside of you,” Adela confirmed, “if you’re comfortable with it.”

“When I wrote exploring…that…I thought it would be on _you_.”

“We don’t have to go any further, but I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

“I want to try.”

“Hold this for me,” Adela passed the toy to him as she once again took up the bottle of oil, pouring some in her hand, “it’s not big, but you’ll need some preparation first.”

“Preparation?”

Adela moved her slicked fingers back to where she had been teasing him earlier, pressing against the ring of muscle, “breathe, this won’t hurt.”

“How do you know, have you done it?”

“Yes.”

Cullen took a deep breath, a sigh that turned into a moan as she pressed her finger inside of him slowly.

“ _Maker,”_ Cullen reached up and gripped the nearest post of the bed.

“Alright?”

“Yes,” Cullen closed his eyes, something about the intimacy of the situation being easier when he couldn’t see Adela’s inquisitive green eyes watching him.

“I’m going to show you something.”

Cullen let out a startled shout as she curled her finger, sparks of pleasure rushing through his core.

“I told you it was good,” Adela sounded far too amused for Cullen’s liking, and he considered making a smart comment back, something about _literally kissing the Commander’s ass_ , but as Adela took his cock into her mouth he quickly forgot his protest.

Cullen behaved, the increasing desire to feel what the toy might add bringing him to groan out a warning as he felt his orgasm creep up.

“You’re such a good boy,” Adela held her hand out for the toy, slicking it with oil, “relax for me, this is firmer than my fingers so it might feel a bit different.”

It was easier this time, but Cullen was gasping as she pressed it flush against his body. The curve was relentless, and the pressure on that spot inside of him had his cock twitching against his stomach.

Adela straddled him, looking down with a smile as Cullen caught his breath.

“I want to have you inside of me, is that alright?”

“Please.”

Cullen groaned as she easily positioned herself over his cock, slowly slipping down on his length until she was sitting in his lap. Cullen was throbbing, every nerve he had lit up under Adela’s attention.

“Tell me when I can move.”

“If you move even an inch I’m going to spend.”

“Oh?” Adela rocked her hips, only a little and Cullen swore, “Is that so?”

“Stop,” Cullen begged, “please.”

“Don’t you want to spend?”

“Not without you,” Cullen almost pleaded.

“Why not?”

“I want to be good for you,” Cullen whimpered as Adela started a slow rock in his lap, each press down pushing the toy _just so_.

“Why do you want to be good for me, Cullen?”

“I want to be a good… _shit_ …man for you.”

“You don’t think you’re good for me?”

Cullen shook his head, biting his lip.

“Why not?”

“I’m weak,” Cullen’s hands were trembling from the urge to reach out and hold her hips, “and you deserve more.”

“Weak?” Adela leaned forward, resting her hands on his chest as she started to ride him, “I don’t think you’re weak, Cullen. You’re brave, strong, kind, and you feel _so_ good inside of me.”

Cullen shook his head, distracted as Adela moaned, “I can’t last.”

“You will last,” Adela took Cullen’s jaw in her hand, “open your eyes, look at me.”

Cullen did, gasping as Adela mercifully stopped moving, “kiss me, please.”

Adela kissed the tip of his nose before brushing his lips over his, “you are going to fuck me until I spend, just like this.”

Cullen nodded, bracing his feet on the bed, “can I hold your hips?”

“You may, but that’s it.”

Cullen squeezed her hips gently, “I’ll do my best.”

“You always do, my brave man.”

He considered taking it slowly, honestly, he did, but the keen that fell from her lips as he held her hips still and thrust up as hard as he could manage was worth it

It was almost impossible to maintain, and his legs were burning within seconds, but Adela responded beautifully. Her cheeks flushed, and she tangled her fingers in his hair as she held on to him.

He had to slow down occasionally, taking a breath to stop himself from spending, but soon he could tell that Adela was on the edge, her muscles starting to tense around him.

“Cullen,” his name came out as a desperate whine, “please.”

There was a faint taste of copper in his mouth as he bit his cheek, using his grip on Adela’s hips pull her more forcefully down on his cock until he finally, _blissfully_ , felt her spend.

“ _Ah_ ,” Adela buried her face against his neck, whimpering as she came around him, Cullen forcing himself to keep moving until she sagged against him.

Cullen was _throbbing_.

“You are,” Adela sat up, blowing a stray piece of hair from her face, “ _amazing_.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor.”

“Maybe I should leave you for the night, we could have a repeat performance tomorrow?”

“Please don’t.”

“Why not? Don’t you like it when I make you work for it?”

“I do,” Cullen squirmed, trying to get the feeling of friction back, “but not tonight, please. I ache.”

Adela reached out for one of his nipples, pinching it hard enough he let out a little gasp of pain, “you’ve been so good for me tonight, how would you like to cum?”

“Inside of you.”

“Any specific position?”

“Just like this, please, I want to watch you.”

Adela didn’t ask him if he was sure, she just started moving. Cullen let out a relieved moan as he felt his pleasuring building again.

“May I spend, Inquisitor?”

“Yes, darling.”

Cullen didn’t fight it, instead, he relaxed into the pleasure Adela was so freely giving him. It was amazing to have someone like this, someone he could trust to see him at his most vulnerable without fear of her reaction to it.

It didn’t take much longer, all things being considered, and Adela made sure that his orgasm lasted as long as possible, rocking against him until he had nothing left to give.

“That was amazing,” Cullen mumbled, exhaustion washing over him.

“It always is,” Adela carefully pulled from him, nudging the inside of his thigh with her hand, “take a deep breath, darling, I need to take this toy from you before you fall asleep and wake up with a surprise tomorrow.”

Cullen chuckled, “that would be a shock.”

“It would indeed,” Adela eased the toy from him, setting it back into the box.

“Don’t forget your spell.”

“I won’t,” Adela mumbled the incantation before reaching for the blanket and covering them both.

“I think this is my favorite part,” Cullen mumbled as he started to drift to sleep.

“What’s that?”

“When I get to hold you, after.”

“Oh?”

“Best part of my day,” Cullen let out a soft snore.

“You’re the best part of my day,” Adela said softly, unsure if Cullen could hear her.


	6. Chapter 6

Adela was having a terrible day; it was obvious to everyone in the Inquisition. Her morning had started with another noble screaming at her over land matters, then a promised shipment of Inquisition supplies has been short on a critical supply, setting back multiple outings by weeks.

Naturally, Josephine had been frustrated by the delays, which had resulted in a short comment being made toward Adela, despite it not being her fault.

“I understand your annoyance, Josie, but they weren’t _my_ contacts. The delays are not my responsibility.”

“Inquisitor, you are our leader.”

“Yes, I am., which in turn means that I delegate. I requested that Harding’s scouts locate the herbs and send them back to Skyhold.”

“And yet they didn’t arrive.”

“I noticed,” Adela’s voice was calm, but Cullen could feel an edge to it, “I would have gone to get them myself, alas, it has been deemed needed that I stay in Skyhold to deal with multiple noble families. One of which, a meeting you organized might I add, resulted in me being shouted at this morning. If you have complaints about how I run the Inquisition, I suggest you find a new Inquisitor. I’m very happy to just be the mage with the magic hand who spends her time shagging the Commander.”

Cullen cleared his throat and felt a flush across his cheeks.

“I’m not suggesting we need a new Inquisitor.”

“Then what are you suggesting, exactly? You forget that I’ve spent most of my life being locked in a Circle. Why you think that I was a good choice to run an _army_ , I have no idea. Still, either give me an idea to solve it, or stop harping at me.”

“I think you were a good choice.”

Adela glanced to Cullen, “you do?”

“Absolutely. You’re fair, kind, and you understand the way that people think. You’ve been talented with tasking people with difficult objectives, and they have consistently come through successfully. One bad mission doesn’t mean you’re not a talented Inquisitor, it just means we’re having a bad day.”

Adela smiled, reaching for his cloak to pull him closer, “I adore you.”

“And I, you,” Cullen kissed her forehead, wondering if he was taking a risk not asking first, “you are the brightest light in my life.”

Josephine smiled as she watched the interaction, “a break, maybe.”

“Yes, let’s take a break.”

***

“Hey, Cullen, come here.”

Cullen glanced at Bull before crossing the ring to speak with him.

“Adela, it seems like she’s having a pretty rough day.”

“She is, it’s been a bad morning, and then she had an argument with Josephine, amongst other things she’s had a very stressful go of it.”

“Look,” Bull leaned in to speak quietly to him, “relationships like ours, we know that there is a power dynamic, we know that Adela takes care of you, and I take care of Dorian. I just wanted to let you know that it’s not always like that, okay? I mean, Adela prefers leading things, so do I, but we all have off days. If you wanted to take care of her today, she would probably appreciate it.”

“You mean like tie her to the bed and ravish her?”

“No, well, maybe, but more like just care for her. Top burnout is a real thing, and the pressure for her to take care of everything can be exhausting. She might appreciate you running her a bath, cuddling, I don’t know. She’s your partner, not mine. I just thought that you might not know that you can step in sometimes.”

“I appreciate you letting me know. What does Dorian do for you?”

“Sometimes he takes care of my eye, or what’s left of it, and sometimes he takes care of my horns,” Bull laughed, “sometimes he does _filthy_ things that would likely make you blush.”

“Do you happen to have any suggestions for the latter?”

“Oh I have a few,” Bull chuckled, “come on, let’s get a drink.”

***

Cullen used his key to let himself into her quarters just after dinner, a bottle of wine clutched in his hand as he walked up the steps.

Adela was sitting at her desk, frowning at a piece of paper in her hand as she read whatever news it contained.

“Am I interrupting?”

Adela startled a bit, glancing up with a grin as he realized who it was, “never, darling. You’re welcome here whenever you like.”

“Hopefully even more so when I bring wine?” Cullen held up the bottle.

“Absolutely. That sounds wonderful,” Adela set the paper aside, “did you come up for something specific? I’ll honestly say that I didn’t have anything planned for tonight. I had a rough morning.”

“I know you did, and I don’t expect you to always have something ready for me whenever I arrive. I just wanted to see you.”

“Well, your company is a welcome distraction.”

“Come, sit with me,” Cullen sat near the fire, watching Adela as she retrieved two glasses and sat with him.

“I could pull your list out,” Adela offered, “we could figure out something to do?”

“I don’t need you to plan anything for me, lets just take a night off.”

“Oh?”

“Why don’t you tell me about your family.”

***

Cullen took a deep breath, trying to sound more confident than he felt, “undress for me?”

“Pardon?”

Cullen cleared his throat, “undress for me…please?”

Adela smiled, “Oh?”

“I want to do something for you.”

“Alright,” Adela undressed easily, and Cullen watched in wonder at her confidence as she set her clothes aside and stood in front of him nude, “and now?”

“On the bed, please.”

Cullen undressed too, walking over to her vanity and finding her hairbrush.

“You’re going to brush my hair?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Not a all,” Adela sat in the middle of the bed, brushing her hair behind her shoulders as Cullen sat behind her.

Cullen started with his fingers, gently easing the knots he found from the length.

“You’ve done this before.”

“We had a mage in the Circle Tower, she had lost an arm when her magic started, something like a lightning strike took it. Her hair was impossibly long, and usually, the other mages would help her take care of it, but sometimes they would fall behind and it would end up in bad shape. I caught her once in tears with frustration trying to comb through it, so I offered to help. Eventually, we had an agreement, if it got bad she would find me and I would brush it out.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Adela closed her eyes as Cullen slowly brushed her hair, “I thought you didn’t like mages.”

“I did, before. I had a reputation for being too gentle with them.”

“And you like me.”

“I adore you.”

“And I adore you, Commander.”

“I’ll admit that I’m not as prepared as you are when it comes down to our romantic nights, but I wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you do for the Inquisition and everything you do for me,”

Adela smiled, looking at him over her shoulder, “what has been your favorite night so far?”

“How to pick?” Cullen kissed her shoulder, “when you cornered me in the office and made me feel the sort of pleasure I hadn’t felt in years? Or when you dropped to your knees in front of me? I did enjoy the other night, with your little toy from the wooden box.”

“I’ll let you know a secret.”

“Oh?”

“I paid for that toy with Inquisition funds.”

Cullen sat in stunned silence for a moment, “you didn’t.”

“I did. I have a few toys already but I wanted a special something just for you. I had it commissioned in Orlais.”

Cullen laughed, “well, you’ll hear no complaints from me. Being inside of you while that was inside of me was amazing.”

“It sounded good.”

Cullen set the brush aside, kissing her shoulder, “it was.”

Cullen urged Adela to lean back between his legs and against his chest, wrapping his arms around her mid-section and kissing her cheek.

“This is nice, I’m glad you came up.”

“Me too,” Cullen trained his fingers up and down her arms, smiling as her skin came up in goosebumps, “I don’t know if my plan is any good, but can I continue?”

“Please do.”

Cullen took his time exploring her body, tracing the outline of her curves, stroking the soft skin of her stomach before drawing his hand up and over her breasts, cupping them gently. Adela was quiet compared to Cullen’s usual reactions, but her sigh as she pressed her breasts up unto his hands encouraged him to continue.

“I want to do this more often,” Cullen whispered to Adela, “I don’t get to touch you much.”

“My body is here for you to touch whenever you like.”

“All of it?” Cullen asked as he let his hand drift between her legs.

“All of it.”

Cullen’s cock twitched as he dipped his fingers into her folds and found her wet, “already?”

“Mmhmm,” Adela spread her legs.

“You’re amazing.”

Cullen took his time spreading the slick over her clit before starting slow circles.

“Feels good,” Adela gripped his thigh.

“I’m glad because we’re going to be here for a while.”

***

Adela was rolling her hips in time with his careful ministrations now, whining any time he seemed too slow.

“Can I make love to you?”

“Please, yes.”

“I just have one thing to do first.” Cullen increased his pressure and speed, “which is to see you spend over my fingers.”

Adela moaned, bringing her hand to tangle in his hair, pushing her hips up into his hand, her breath coming out in gasps.

“Close?”

Adela nodded, and Cullen took the hand not between Adela’s thighs to pinch her nipple, as hard as he dared.

It worked, and Adela came with a shout, her thighs closing around his hand and holding him in place as she groaned.

“You better,” Adela said as she panted, “get inside of me. _Now_.”

“Oh?” Cullen rolled Adela onto her back, “something you want?”

Adela stroked him as he settled between her legs, “this.”

“As my lady wishes,” Cullen positioned himself before pushing forward in one smooth stroke, her body relaxed and ready for him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Adela wrapped her legs around his hips, “I needed this.”

***

“ _Cullen_ ,” Adela was fluttering around him as she came, a slight sheen of sweat across her forehead.

“Beautiful,” Cullen didn’t slow, the sound of skin on skin loud within their room.

“Come on, darling, your turn,” Adela pulled him down for a kiss.

“Inside?”

“Yes,” Adela rocked her hips to meet each of his thrusts, “I want to feel it.”

Cullen, even in this space where they were equal, did as she asked. He pushed his hips forward as deep as he could as he spilled, his muscles trembling as the exhaustion from his efforts started to catch up with him.”

“Beautiful man,” Adela pushed his curls back from his face.

“Beautiful woman,” Cullen mirrored, “was that alright?”

“Wonderful. I feel so relaxed.”

“Good,” Cullen pulled from her gently, “did you want to do a cleaning spell, or I can get you a cloth?”

“So romantic darling,” Adela cleaned them both with a wave of her hand, “magic first unless you want children.” “

“I never have, before, but I would with you.”

Adela seemed shocked at that, “really?”

“Really.”

***

“Do you have to leave?”

Adela laughed, “you know I do, you work with me, you know that I need to go to the Plains to get the supplies that didn’t arrive.”

“But we had so much fun last night,” Cullen caught her arm as she walked back toward her desk, “please?”

“Sorry, Darling, it’s only a week.”

“What am I meant to do with my evenings while you’re away?”

“Oh don’t you worry about that,” Adela’s eyes sparkled, “I’m leaving you with homework.”

***

“I’ll miss you,” Cullen escorted Adela to the stables.

“And I’ll miss you,” Adela spoke softly, “I’ve left your homework on the desk in my quarters. Once I’ve left I want you to go straight upstairs and read your instructions, alright?”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

“Good,” Adela waved to Bull who was waiting for her, “but I do have one more request that I didn’t leave in the letter.”

“Oh?”

“I’m taking Bull, but leaving Dorian. Can you please make sure that he eats, and that he doesn’t spend all of this time just drinking in the library?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re ready to go, my lady,” Blackwall called, “all packed.”

“I guess I’m off,” Adela turned to face Cullen, “I’ll see you in a week.”

“I miss you already.”

“I miss you, too,” Adela pulled Cullen in for a kiss, “be good.”

“I will.”

***

Cullen did as asked, and walked up to Adela’s quarters as soon as she had left, where as promised, there was a piece of parchment sitting on her desk.

Cullen sat in her chair to read it.

_Cullen,_

_I’m sorry to leave you again, but duty calls._

_This week, you are to do the following:_

_Eat two meals a day, every day, at least._

_Sleep, and I mean properly sleep, not at your desk._

_Further to the above, I want you to sleep in my quarters, not in the horrible room you call yours. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s why you got sick last time. Stupid hole in the ceiling._

_Finally, each night I want you to pleasure yourself._

Cullen blushed, almost laughing considering Adela wasn’t even here to see his reaction.

_I know, last time we had time apart I told you not to touch yourself, but there is homework along with this._

_Each night, as your mind wanders, I want you to write what you were thinking of. You have more experience now, and it will be a good way of seeing where your interests are taking you._

_I know you, Cullen, and right now you’re worried that you’re going to upset me with where your mind wanders. Rest assured that you won’t. Consider this the next stage in our sexual relationship._

_I did notice that you added to your original list. Love, marriage, children._

_Something we can discuss when I return._

_Have fun, darling, and you have full permission to enjoy yourself completely._

_Love,_

_Adela_

Cullen glanced at the desk and found a stack of parchment, one piece for each day, a quill, and a fresh pot of ink nearby.

“Shit.”

***

It was awkward, the first night.

Cullen had almost given up on pleasuring himself during his time with the Templars. Not enough privacy, not enough time.

Since he had been with Adela, he had followed her instruction and kept his pleasure completely under her control.

It felt strange to undress and slip into her bed without her around, but even with her away his cock twitched and stirred under her instruction.

Stroking himself slowly he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, just like she asked.

***

_Night one_

_This was difficult, Adela. I don’t like pleasuring myself without you._

_It was simple, just a repeat of our first night together. I liked the way you touched me and surprised me, I liked that you didn’t let me turn around to see you._

_The only thing that was different was this time, you didn’t leave._

_***_

_Night Two_

_This isn’t getting easier._

_You were under my desk, and using your mouth on me while Barris was speaking with me. He had no idea, and I had to keep my composure as you had me spend down your throat all while I organized troop movements._

_***_

_Night Three_

_I wish you were here._

_I’m lonely._

_It was simple. We were making love the night after we got married. No power dynamics, no orders, just two people in love._

_It was beautiful._

_I miss you._

***

_Night Four_

_I’m feeling weak today. The lyrium was calling to me harder than usual._

_You had me tied up. There were whips and wax. You had me ride the line between pain and pleasure, and the word halt was on my tongue the entire time._

_But I never said it._

_And I came with you holding me, and telling me that you were proud._

_***_

_Day Five_

_Short and simple, I got to bed late._

_It was still fun though, I had you bent over the war table._

_I wouldn’t mind trying that if I’m honest._

_***_

_Day Six_

_I’m…not sure if I want to tell you this._

_I had the night to myself, and time, which is not often on my side when you aren’t there to demand it._

_I don’t understand how my mind wandered this way, but I found your box, the one with the toy you had made for me, and I decided to try it._

_It doesn’t feel as good, without you, but eventually, I relaxed enough for it to feel pleasurable._

Cullen hesitated, re-reading her letter for more assurance that she wouldn’t judge him before continuing.

_Bull and Dorian were there. You were both controlling the night, and Dorian was, well, inside of me. You had Bull on the couch and Dorian had me on my hands and knees on the bed. You were both watching as he took me._

_I don’t know why, but I asked you if you wanted to sleep with Bull. You said yes._

_You moved to the bed with Bull, and I watched as he slowly sunk into you and stretched you open in a way that I can’t. You had me watch, and wait until everyone but me had found their pleasure._

_I have to admit, as aroused as I was, even with the toy, I couldn’t bring myself to spend until you told me I could in my mind._

_Still, it was the best night so far._

_I’m glad you’re coming home tomorrow. A part of me is scared to let my mind wander too much further down this path._

***

“Our loves are back,” Dorian opened Cullen’s office door, “are you coming with me to greet them?”

“Of course,” Cullen folded his letters to Adela, tucking them into his pocket and bringing them.

“Dorian,” Bull called out as they came into view, “come here.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, but skipped down the steps and leaped into Bull’s arms, kissing him deeply.

“Commander,” Adela shouted from the stables, “give me one minute, darling.”

“Take your time,” Cullen gripped the papers tightly in his hand, reluctant to give it to her.

Adela set the supplies aside, walking over to Cullen with a bright grin, “hello.”

“Hello,” Cullen was overcome with the urge to do two things.

Throw the papers in the water, rendering them illegible, and kiss her until there was nothing more to do but find their bedroom and make love.

“I missed you,” Adela yanked on his collar, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I missed you, more.”

Cullen summoned his courage and passed her the papers.

“For me?” Adela grinned, “you’re so good at following my orders, Cullen.”

“Please don’t judge me,” Cullen sighed, “I wasn’t going to give them to you. I’m embarrassed.”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Cullen.”

“Tell me that after you read them.”

“I will,” Adela tucked the papers in her bag, “I have some things I need to catch up on, meet me after dinner?”

“Sure.”

***

“What’s troubling you, Cullen?”

“Nothing.”

“Please,” Dorian rolled his eyes, “you’re an awful liar.”

“That’s not true, I don’t know why everyone says that.”

“Because you blush, so it's obvious to everyone when you’re being untruthful.”

“May I ask,” Cullen moved his chess piece, “you have a similar relationship with Bull that I have with Adela. Does the Bull ever leave you with tasks to complete while he’s away?”

“Yes,” Dorian didn’t seem remotely phased, “things like taking care of myself, bathing, eating, sleeping. Sometimes he gives me instructions on how to prepare before he returns. He’s…large…as you could imagine. It takes quite a bit of preparation for us to enjoy sex.”

“I’d imagine so.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Does he ever leave you instructions that make you uncomfortable?”

“Yes, of course, that’s the nature of our relationship though, isn’t it? They push us, they test our limits, and in the end, they leave us stronger.”

“You think?”

“Have you struggled with lyrium, since you’ve been with Adela?”

“Not as much, no.”

“Have you been happier?”

“Of course, but that’s because I adore her, she’s beautiful, she’s _incredible_ in bed.”

“Yes, we all know you love her, that much is obvious.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“So what tasks did she leave you that has you so on edge?”

Cullen moved his piece, considering how to answer him, “sometimes, she has me wait all week for her. This time…”

“She had you treat yourself?”

“And write what I was thinking of.”

“Oh,” Dorian ignored the game and watched Cullen intently, “and you’re…embarrassed?”

“Horrifically so.”

“Why?”

“What if she judges me?”

Dorian reached across the board, patting Cullen’s hand affectionately, “people like Bull, like Adela, they don’t judge others based on what arouses them. If she asked you to write this all out, it’s because she wants to know.”

“And if she doesn’t like it?”

“Then you won’t do it.”

“Maker,” Cullen groaned, “I hadn’t even considered that she might _do_ what I wrote.”

“I have to admit, Commander, you’ve piqued my curiosity. What did you write?”

“Well, if you’re right, and she doesn’t call off our entire engagement after she reads it, you might find out.”

***

Cullen took a deep breath before opening the door to Adela’s quarters, walking up the steps slowly as if to delay the inevitable end to their relationship.

“Why are you walking so slowly, Cullen. Come up.” Adela called to him as she heard him on the stairs.

“Hello,” Cullen greeted awkwardly as he got to the top of the steps, “how was your day.”

“Impossibly busy, but I’ve had some interesting reading to make my afternoon better.”

“You’ve read…it?”

“I have, and I’ve created a new list. If you have some time we can go over it?”

“I didn’t upset you, did I?”

“Not at all, my dear,” Adela walked from behind her desk, “come, let’s discuss.”

***

“I think,” Adela pointed at the list like they were discussing missions, “you might be okay with being tied up, I think I just need to watch what I say when I do it.”

Cullen was watching Adela in wonder, “alright.”

“It might surprise you, but I’m not very good with whips. I have friends who are, so I might be able to get some resources from them.”

“If you say so.”

“Now this,” Adela tapped the paper next to the word _sharing_ , “did come as a surprise to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Cullen said immediately.

“Don’t apologize, Cullen. It’s not something that upset me, it just surprised me.”

Cullen couldn’t bring himself to look at Adela, instead looking at his hands where they were resting in fists in his lap.

“Cullen, are you ashamed?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Cullen shrugged, “I don’t know if I could explain.”

“Come on,” Adela took one of his hands, “you might have had time to pleasure yourself each night but I’ve been camping. I need some love.”

***

Cullen was sweating, the drips rolling down his temple as he did his best to bring Adela to her peak.

“You feel amazing,” Adela was clinging to his shoulders, her hair curling from the heat between them.

“I can’t last much longer,“ Cullen had to slow to stop from spending.

Adela linked her legs around his hips, flipping him onto his back with a laugh as Cullen groaned.

“Getting old?”

“I might be,” Cullen was grateful for the moment of rest.

“If you can’t handle me, how would you handle Dorian?”

Cullen’s blood ran cold and his cock throbbed, a strange combination that had him reeling.

“I don’t-“

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Adela started a slow rock of her hips, “beautiful tan skin, such regal features, graceful, too. I imagine he would find that spot inside of you and have you on the edge so quickly.”

“Adela,” Cullen whined with no real heat, “stop.”

“But then I would have Bull, wouldn’t I?” Adela moved faster, “he’s so big, isn’t he? Do you think I could take him if I’m this tight around you?”

Cullen gripped her hips, encouraging her to move faster.

“Do you want to watch him take me, Cullen? Do you want to see me spread open and stretched around him?

“ _Yes,_ ” Cullen moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing tight circles over it.

“Do you want me to submit to him? Or do you want me to control the night?”

“Control it, I want you to use us for your pleasure,” Cullen felt his resolve slipping.

Adela threw her head back, a delighted squeal as she came around him.

“Please,” Cullen asked as soon as she let out a soft sigh of relief, “ _please_.”

“Please…what?” Adela slowed her movements and ground against him, “please let me cum, or please plan a night with Bull and Dorian?”

“Yes,” Cullen furrowed his brow, trying to focus on the sensation enough to fall over the edge, “please.”

“Both?”

“Yes,” Cullen almost wept, “Adela… _please_.”

“Cum for me, darling.”

He did, almost instantly, pulling her to his chest as he shook through his pleasure.

Adela held him as he came down from the high, kissing his forehead with a grin, “you’re so much fun, darling.”

“Thank you,” Cullen laughed breathlessly, “you are too.”

“Did you mean it? Would you like me to plan a night for the four of us?”

“I need to think about it.”

“Alright.”

“Adela?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I love you.”

Adela pulled back, looking momentarily shocked, “really?”

“Really.”

“I love you, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All -
> 
> First of all, thank all of you for the kudos and lovely comments. You absolutely make my day when you leave such lovely feedback. It makes my silly little dive into writing worth it. 
> 
> Secondly, sorry, not sex in the chapter. It's building to something, I promise.

Adela, blissfully, didn’t mention Cullen’s fantasy again during casual conversation. Though there had been more than a few times where she had brought it up during their intimate moments.

Cullen blushed as he recalled Adela stretching him open with her fingers, whispering in his ear about Dorian doing the same. He had only just managed to wait for her permission to spend and had nearly blacked out when he had fallen over the edge.

Cullen had no idea what to do with it all. He had heard of relationships where such things were done, but to actually be in one, that was something else entirely.

Cullen glanced out his window and found that the sun was starting to set, he set the reports he had been working on aside and stood to go and find Adela for dinner.

“Hey, Curly, the Inquisitor is in her quarters with Bull and Dorian,” Varric called to him as he walked into the great hall, “she said to meet her up there.”

“Oh,” Cullen felt his blood run cold, “alright, thank you.”

“You alright? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Fine,” Cullen lied as he continued through the hall, unlocking the door and pushing the door open.

He could hear laughter immediately and had a distinct fear that maybe they were laughing at him and his idea.

He fought the urge to run and continued up the steps.

“Hello, darling,” Adela greeted him as he walked into the room, “I hope you don’t mind we have company.”

“Not at all,” Cullen tried for casual, but he could tell from the look on Bull’s face he didn’t quite manage, “what’s the occasion?”

“Hair cuts,” Bull answered him, “Adela cuts Dorian’s hair, she shaves my head. The only one this far south that doesn’t mind working around my horns.”

“I see,” Cullen hung up his cloak, “I didn’t know you cut hair.”

“I don’t,” Adela laughed, “I _try_ to cut hair.”

“She’s wonderful at it, don’t let her dissuade you,” Dorian rolled his eyes, “can I go first?”

“Assume the position, Altus Pavus,” Adela gestured to the chair in front of the vanity, “I’ll get some light going in the room.”

Dorian pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it on the bed and sitting in the chair as Adela cast a light spell in the room, standing behind him and resting her hand on his bare shoulders.

The stark difference between Adela’s pale skin and Dorian’s golden undertones had Cullen transfixed, he wondered if _his_ skin would look the same against Dorian’s warmth.

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Bull whispered to Cullen as Adela chatted with Dorian, “warm.”

“I…uh…yes…he is.”

“It’s okay, I won’t tell him,” Bull pat Cullen on the shoulder, pulling him to sit beside him on the couch, “admire all you want.”

“I’ve never…”

“With a man? Yeah, that’s cool. You might never find another man attractive again, either. Attraction is weird like that.”

Cullen sighed, and Bull placed a reassuring hand on his knee, “seriously, don’t sweat it.”

“I’m trying.”

“You want to grow it long?” Adela combed through Dorian’s raven locks, “really?”

“Easier for big hands to get a grip on.”

Adela smirked, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging his head back to expose his throat. Cullen’s skin felt hot and itchy at the sight and he heard a low rumble of amusement from Bull.

“Did you want a shave as well?” Adela’s fingers brushed over Dorian’s throat, “I have time.”

Dorian laughed, a little breathlessly, “certainly, Inquisitor.”

“So we’ll trim your hair up, just so it grows nicely, and a shave.”

“Sounds lovely.”

Adela opened one of the drawers of her vanity and set a number of tools aside, Cullen looked over the straight razor, scissors, and combs.

“It certainly looks like you cut hair.”

“Well, Cullen, when you have hair as long as mine, and there are no kind Templars to help you, you’re forced to adapt. I used to do the hair for all of the Templars in my Circle, it would get me certain freedoms, which worked well for me.”

“What sort of freedoms?”

“The sort of freedoms that taught me how to do the things that you’ve been enjoying each night, Commander.”

“Ah,” Cullen nodded, “I see.”

“Alright, Altus Pavus, let’s get started.”

Adela was cautious and took her time, but soon Dorian’s hair took shape into a stylish cascade of black hair combed back from his eyes.

“What do you think?”

“It looks lovely, not that I would expect anything less from you.”

“Bull?”

Bull stood with a groan and walked over, “looks good.”

“I kept the back long,” Adela ran her fingers through it to show him, “might be too short for you to grip, but give it a week or two with the way his hair grows.”

“Yeah, it’s good. Can you give him a good shave for me? I have plans for him later and I want his face smooth.”

“I don’t care how you take care of him, Bull, but that moustache is staying.”

‘Fine, but clean up the rest of it for me.”

“Clean up the rest of it for me….?”

“Please, Inquisitor.”

“Certainly.”

Cullen laughed as Bull walked back to the couch looking chastised.

“What?”

“She told you off.”

“She’s tough, I’ll give you that. Most women wouldn’t stand up to me like that.”

“I bed one of the most powerful Templars in Thedas,” Adela rolled her eyes at Bull in the mirror as she prepared a basin of hot water, “I’m not scared of _you_.”

“I’m not all that powerful.”

“You can dispel magic without lyrium, darling, that’s powerful.”

“I have something you’d be scared of,” Bull glanced at his lap and winked.

“Not scared of that, either.”

Dorian snorted, leaning back as Adela wrapped a hot towel over his face, “met your match, Amatus.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

***

“Alright, chin up, don’t move.”

Dorian’s shave was almost done, and Cullen felt vaguely nervous as Adela placed the razor against Dorian’s throat.

“She’s never shaved you?”

“No,” Cullen answered Bull, “I’ve never asked.”

“How does she take care of you then, after?”

“She holds me, rubs my back, plays with my hair.”

“You’re a cuddler, huh, wouldn’t have guessed it.”

“Me either.”

“I wouldn’t mind cuddling you, Commander,” Dorian called to them as Adela finished the last stroke with the razor.

“He’s handsome, isn’t he?”

“Desperately so,” Dorian agreed as Adela wiped the last of the soap from his face.

“Alright, Altus Pavus, what do you think?”

“Beautiful, Lady Trevelyan.”

“You always are,” Adela pulled Dorian to stand, using a towel to brush the left-over hair from his skin, “come on over, Bull.”

Dorian practically floated over to the couch, still topless, and sat next to Cullen with a thump, wrapping his arm over Cullen’s shoulder and leaning in to whisper, “did your homework go alright?”

“She hasn’t told you?”

“No, of course not.”

“Yes, fine.”

“Good,” Dorian kissed Cullen’s cheek, wetly and loudly, before pouring himself some wine.

“Same as usual Bull?”

“Yeah, and can you take a look at my horn? Something is bothering me on my right one, right between my horn and my ear.”

“Certainly,” Adela warmed another cloth and wrapped Bull’s head with it, a hysterical sight all things being considered.

“Are you going to cut Cullen’s hair next?”

“Absolutely not, he’s going to have beautiful long golden curls for our wedding.”

“Wedding? You’re getting married?”

“I don’t see why not. Cullen?”

“I, uh, would like to,” Cullen stumbled over his words, “if you’ll have me.”

“Of course I’ll have you, silly man.”

“When are you getting married? I’ll make sure I’m home from Tevinter for it.”

“Cullen?”

“I haven’t even asked you yet.”

“Let’s assume after we deal with Corypheus,” Adela started to spread the lather over Bull’s head, “it’ll give Cullen time to realize that I want to keep him.”

“Where do you think you’ll go after, with your Circles disbanded?”

“My parents want me back at their estate,” Adela was extremely cautious as she shaved around Bull’s horns, “I imagine I’ll have some work to do here even after. Who knows? Maybe we’ll retire in Honnleath with Cullen’s family if they’ll accept a mage.”

“It won’t compare to your estate, I’m sure,” Cullen said sheepishly, “I don’t come from wealth.”

“Never fear, darling, I do.”

***

It took considerably less time for Adela to shave Bull’s head, wiping it clear and tugging on his left horn, “tilt your head for me, let me see what’s going on.”

“Don’t pull on my horns,” Bull grumbled.

“My room, my rules,” Adela brought an orb of light to her hand, looking carefully before nodding, “you have a piece of the stuck shed, I think I can get it off if you don’t mind spending a few minutes more here.”

“I’d spend all night in your bed, Inquisitor.”

“I’ve never met a man that would last that long inside of me. Ask Cullen.”

“Would be a challenge, that’s for sure.”

Adela found a clean cloth, soaking it and gently wrapping it around the base of Bull’s horn, holding it in place.

“I don’t scare you at all, do I?”

“Not even slightly, sorry, Bull.”

Dorian laughed, turning to lean against Cullen who, after a moment, wrapped his arm over Dorian’s shoulders.

“Ouch, Boss.”

“Let me see if I can deal with this horn issue and we can discuss _ouch_.”

***

“Alright, it’s softer now, let me see if I can get it off.”

“Be careful.”

“Oh, is that the plan? I thought I would just take your right horn off altogether. We could start from scratch.”

“Don’t even joke about that, it makes me feel sick.”

“Trust me, Bull.”

It was almost surgical, a mix of small files, the straight razor, and some long fine tongs. Adela was remarkably patient, and the room sat in silence as she carefully, bit by bit, worked the jagged piece of horn away.

“Last bit,” Adela whispered, “don’t move, it’s very close to your skin and I’ll need to use both hands to control the blade.”

“You got it.”

Adela held the long tongs in one hand, the blade in the other. The room almost seemed to freeze in place as she managed to take hold of the last bit of horn, cutting away and gently pulling it from where it had embedded in his skin.

Once she set the tools aside Bull let out a long breath with a groan, “ _ow_ , Boss. Shit.”

“Sorry,” Adela gently wiped the skin with a cloth, frowning as it came away pink, “it rubbed a bit of a sore into the skin. Do you want me to heal it for you?”

“Please.”

Adela carefully placed her hand over the sore, pushing some healing magic over the wound until it closed.

“Alright?”

“Better, thanks.”

“Do you have any horn balm with you? I’ll need to slather the spot where the shed was stuck.”

“Might surprise you, Boss, but I don’t walk around with horn balm in my pocket.”

“That’s alright, I have some oil we can use.”

***

“Hey, I really appreciate you helping with my horn,” Bull was reclined across their bed now, Dorian next to him as Adela and Cullen sat nearby.

“You’re welcome.”

“He’s been complaining for weeks,” Dorian added, “stopped sex the other day because of it.”

“I don’t blame him. It looked sore.”

“Hey, you know that leather guy you put me onto in Orlais, how long does he normally take?”

“That depends, did you use my name or not?”

“No,” Bull nudged her with his food, “I wouldn’t do that.”

“It might take a while then. He’s worth waiting for.”

“Better be.”

“Want to see some of his work?”

“You’ve got some?”

“Lots,” Adela stood, walking over to her dresser and opening the bottom drawer.

Cullen watched as she pulled what appeared to be a handful of leather straps from within and brought them back to the bed, handing them to Bull.

Bull clearly knew what he was looking at, because he grinned as he stretched them out, looking closely at the stitches and thickness of the leather.

“Impressive. I’m surprised you have one of these.”

“I have two, but that’s the new one.”

“What is it?”

“A harness, of sorts, that will allow me to be equipped much like _you_ are equipped.”

“Oh,” Cullen understood her meaning as she passed the leather to him, “I see.”

“That doesn’t offend your sensitive sensibilities, Commander?”

“Hardly,” Cullen rolled his eyes, “I’m gradually moving past the point of surprise with our Inquisitor.”

“Yet you surprise me every day, Commander.”

Cullen blushed, passing the harness back to Adela.

“That’s an interesting reaction,” Dorian looked at him quizzically.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“You know that we won’t judge you, Cullen. We’re in a similar relationship, as you know.”

Cullen shrugged, and gratefully took Adela’s hand as she offered it. He was stronger with her beside him.

“What’s been the most surprising for you during his relationship?”

“I’m not sure,” Cullen answered Bull, “Adela’s imagination, her compassion, the way she seems to know what I need before I realize that I need it.”

“Worst part?”

“I constantly feel like I’m having the rug pulled out from under me. I think I understand what’s going to happen and she does something _new_.”

“Keeping things interesting, Commander,” Adela kissed his forehead.

***

They were well past drunk now, and Adela had ended up curled up against Bull’s side while Dorian and Cullen sat together.

“Why don’t you grow a beard, Commander?”

“I don’t look nearly as dashing as you do, Dorian. I have so many scars across my face it looks patchy.”

“You think I’m dashing?”

“Of course, I do,” Cullen rolled his eyes, “who doesn’t?”

“Men who prefer the company of women,” Dorian said pointedly.

“Exceptions to every rule,” Adela said softly, not pressing the matter.

“Am I your exception, Commander?”

“Yes,” Cullen managed to answer without blushing thanks to the wine, “you are.”

“And our Lady Inquisitor, what do you think of that?”

“Think of what?” Adela laughed, “he’s in a relationship, not _blind_. He’s entitled to think you’re beautiful. I’m not offended.”

“And what about you, who among us do you think is attractive?”

“I’m rather fond of your man, actually,” Adela pat Bull’s arm.

“Oh?”

“Come on, take a good feel,” Bull flexed his arm, Adela laughing and squeezing the muscle.

“Very impressive, Bull.”

“Thank you, I’ve been working on them.”

***

“Thank you for the haircut, darling,” Dorian pulled Adela into a warm hug, slightly unsteady on his feet.

“You’re welcome,” Adela let out a squeal of shock as Bulled picked her up off of her feet, “Bull!”

“Thanks for fixing my horn.”

“You’re welcome,” Adela laughed, patting his hand where he held her waist, “put me down.”

“Commander, always nice getting intoxicated with you,” Dorian clapped Cullen on the shoulder, “you’re much more fun now that you’re having sex regularly.”

“So are you,” Cullen shot back, wrapping his arm around Dorian’s waist.

“Come on, Kadan, it’s time to sleep this off,” Bull nodded toward the stairs, “if you two ever want to explore those attractions, you just let us know.”

“We will,” Adela answered easily, taking Cullen’s hand as he let Dorian go, “have a good night.”

“You know it,” Bull helped Dorian down the stairs and Adela started to undress for bed.

“Did you tell them?” Cullen asked as he watched Adela undressed as she walked around the room.

“No, I didn’t. I wouldn’t do that without you saying it was alright.”

“I’ve been worried all night,” Cullen groaned, quickly undressing and getting into bed.

“Trust me, Cullen. I only have your best interest at heart.”

“I know you do,” Cullen spoke, bold from the wine, “but what if you thought it was in my best interest to bed Dorian? Would you have told him then?”

“For the record, I do think you would have a _wonderful_ time bedding Dorian, but I wouldn’t make that choice for you,” Adela yawned as she slipped into bed next to him, “but if you want to explore that, let me know and I will organize it with Bull and Dorian and you can stay out of the awkward planning stage.”

“I do want to explore it,” Cullen could admit it when he was drunk, “but I’m worried I won’t like it, or you’ll prefer Bull.”

“I’m certain you’ll like it,” Adela let Cullen curl around her, his head on her chest, “and I won’t prefer Bull because I love you.”

“Alright, let’s do it.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Adela kissed Cullen’s forehead, “when you’re sober if you can say that confidently, I will make it happen for you.”

“Okay,” Cullen closed his eyes, exhausted, “goodnight, Adela.”

“Goodnight, Cullen. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cullen woke to the feeling of his heartbeat in his ears, this head thumping with the sort of pain that only came from drinking too much wine.

“Ow,” Cullen groaned, trying to stretch but finding that his arm pinned by Adela.

“Shh,” she whispered to him, “sound hurts.”

“Everything hurts,” Cullen grumbled, “do you have any healing magic you can use?”

“Yes, once I wake up a bit,” Adela yawned, hiding her eyes against the sunlight, “Maker, why do we drink with Dorian?”

“I don’t know why we were drinking in general,” Cullen whispered, “you were cutting hair.”

“Dorian brought wine as a thank you. Never trust wine from Tevinter, it’s lethal.”

“I can tell.”

Adela shifted, throwing her leg over Cullen’s hips and pulling herself to straddle him. It was a sluggish movement, considering how graceful she usually was.

“Alright, Commander, give me a kiss and I’ll get us moving again.”

Cullen kissed Adela, it was sweet and innocent, and Cullen felt the healing magic sweep over his body as soon as their lips touched.

The headache lessened, and his stomach settled. Cullen let out a relieved groan and reached for her hips, squeezing gently.

“Thank you,” Cullen said softly when she pulled away, “that’s much better.”

“I can think of something else that starts a morning right,” Adela smiled suggestively, “interested?”

“Definitely.”

***

Adela dressed while humming under her breath, Cullen watched her with a smile as she pulled on her robes for the day.

“You’re in a good mood today.”

“And why not? I had a nice night with my friends, got to spend my morning making love to my lovely partner. Why wouldn’t I be in a good mood?”

“I’m glad I could make you happy.”

“You always do, Darling.”

“I should go get some clean clothes for the day.”

“Just move your things in here,” Adela pointed to one of the drawers in the dresser, “you sleep here anyway, it’s silly to sleep with that hole above you.”

“Alright,” Cullen agreed immediately, “I can do that.”

“So,” Adela turned to look at him, “you’re sober, and you’ve recently spent. This is about as clear as your mind is going to be. Now that you’ve had some time to think about it, how do you feel about inviting Bull and Dorian to join us?”

“Interested,” Cullen blushed, it was easier to discuss when he was drunk, “but I wouldn’t be able to bring myself to ask them.”

“If you’re interested, seriously interested, I will speak to them.”

“Alright. Not yet, though.”

“Cullen,” Adela closed the distance between them, taking his hands, “if you never want to invite anyone else into our bedroom we will still have a very satisfying sex life. Don’t feel like you _need_ to do this just because the thought is arousing. There are many things that I’m interested in when I’m touching myself that I would never do in real life.”

“I appreciate your understanding. I think it’s just nerves. I like Dorian, and I like Bull. I don’t doubt that we’d have a wonderful night together, but I already spend so much time worrying I disappoint you in the bedroom, never mind two other people.”

“You satisfy me plenty, Commander.”

“Yeah?”

“I promise,” Adela glanced at the sun, “we have some time before I have to hold court…would you like to satisfy me again?”

“Absolutely.”

***

“Sir Bull, how are you feeling?”

“Shitty,” Bull grumbled into the bowl of oats he was poking at with his fork, “Dorian drank the last healing potion so he’s fine, but I feel like garbage.”

“Come here,” Adela leaned forward, kissing Bull’s cheek.

Cullen watched as Bull slowly relaxed, and some colour came back to his grey skin. A giant hand wrapped around Adela, a one-armed hug as she pulled away.

“You’re the best, Boss.”

“Cullen and I were struggling just as much this morning,” Adela sat at the head of the table, “your man is dangerous.”

“He’s not, but his wine is.”

***

“Inquisitor,” Cullen called to her from the ramparts as she walked toward the stables, “can I have a moment?”

“Yes, of course,” Adela skipped up the stairs, “what can I do for you?”

“Well, uh, first of all, hi,” Cullen kissed her cheek, “how has your day been?”

“Fine,” Adela laughed, “And yours?”

“Good, I moved my things into your quarters.”

“Our quarters.”

“Our quarters,” Cullen corrected, “can we walk?”

“Lead the way,” Adela took Cullen’s arm, “why are you so nervous, my love?”

“Bull and Dorian,” Cullen spoke softly, “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“Good way.”

“Alright.”

“I have this feeling like I might regret it if I don’t try if _we_ don’t try it. Dorian is going to return to Tevinter after this is done, and I can’t imagine trusting anyone else the way I trust him. Other than you, of course.”

“Of course,” Adela squeezed Cullen’s arm, “so you want me to speak with them?”

Cullen mustered his courage, “yes.”

“I’ll swing by and chat with Bull in a few minutes then.”

Cullen nodded stiffly, and Adela kissed his cheek, “sorry, nervous.”

“We will have time to discuss what we’re going to do, it’s not as if they’re going to come tonight.”

“I trust you.”

***

Cullen didn’t see Adela again until dinner when she walked into the great hall escorted by Bull who met Cullen’s gaze and gave a friendly nod.

Cullen glanced at his hands in his lap, fighting the urge to hide his face in his fur mantel.

“Don’t look so worried,” Bull said softly as he sat nearby, “I haven’t spoken to Dorian yet, but your secret is safe with me.”

Cullen nodded, feeling relieved as Adela sat beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“There are days where I wish I hadn’t joined the Templars so young,” Cullen mumbled, “I wonder if things would be easier.”

“No, not likely,” Bull poured them some wine, a small serving considering their prior night, “some people are lucky and they figure out what they like when they’re young, and some have an awakening when they’re older. You’re lucky to have Adela, she’ll keep you on the right path.”

“I do my best,” Adela gave a dismissive wave, “the Circle I grew up in was not as bad as some I’ve heard of, but it was dreadfully boring. I spent my time amusing myself with Templars, and it certainly allowed me to develop certain _skills_.”

“Just Templars?”

“Just Templars,” Adela confirmed, “I’ve always liked uniforms.”

“I still have mine. I moved it into our quarters earlier.”

“Does it still fit?”

“It should. I’m a little softer around the middle but not too much.”

“I know what we’re doing later,” Adela winked, and Bull chuckled.

“You two are perfect for each other.”

***

The week had a sudden change when Adela had been called away to deal with some issues with an Inquisition camp in the Hinterlands, taking both Bull and Dorian with her.

“What, no homework?” Cullen joked as he kissed her goodbye.

“It’s on our desk,” Adela kissed him again, “aside from the normal of you _eating_ and _sleeping_.”

“Yes, Inquisitor. Stay safe.”

“I love you,” Adela mounted her horse, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“We’ll take care of her, Commander,” Bull promised.

“She can share our tent,” Dorian joked, “we’ll keep her warm.”

“Have fun, be safe. I love you, too.”

“I have my lucky coin,” Adela pulled it from under her robes. Dagna had turned it into a pendant for her shortly after Cullen had given it to her, “I have to be safe.”

***

_Cullen,_

_This might be the easiest task yet._

_I want you to write what you would like to happen during our night with Bull and Dorian. That includes anything that you **don’t** want to happen. _

_There will be no judgment, I promise._

_I love you._

_Adela._

***

Cullen had written, and re-written, the things that he would like to try. It had been exhausting, and surprisingly emotional as he tried to work through the years of repression that being in the Templars had instilled.

He knew reasonably that he shouldn’t feel ashamed for wanting the things that he did. Adela had shown him that there was a beauty in expressing your emotions for someone, even friendship, with physical actions, but it was still difficult to sift through without Adela around.

In the end, he had compiled something in the way of a list and set it aside to discuss with her. It would be awkward, no doubt, but it was needed.

Cullen had double-checked her note and found no instructions about if he was to pleasure himself in her absence or not.

So, to be cautious, he waited.

***

Adela’s return had been signaled by the normal sudden increase in activity, so Cullen excused himself from training and walked to greet her.

“Hello, my love,” Adela called to him as soon as he was in view, “I missed you.”

“And I, you,” Cullen took her bag, “how are you?”

“Aside from exhausted? Just fine. Turns around it was a demon, big surprise. I don’t think the artifacts that Solas has found are working, we had another rift open just by one.”

“I see, that’s unfortunate.”

“All dealt with,” Adela waved a dismissive hand, “besides, I had Bull and Dorian to keep me company.”

“And we had lots of interesting things to discuss,” Dorian pat Cullen on the chest, “if you’ll excuse me, I need a bath.”

“Have fun,” Adela tugged Cullen to follow her, “come along, darling.”

“Where are we going?”

“To go over your homework.”

***

Adela’s return to Skyhold seemed to bring life back to their quarters. The room was always welcoming, but when the candles jumped to life and the fire roared it eased some of his nerves.

“I, uh, made a list,” Cullen gestured to the desk where it sat, “I didn’t want to write it all out step by step. I thought it should be able to progress organically.”

“That’s fine,” Adela took the list and sat at her desk, “can you put the kettle on, Darling?”

“Absolutely.”

Cullen was grateful for the distraction, something he was sure that Adela had done for his benefit.

Adela was swift at reading, her studious upbringing, he assumed, but it took her no time at all to read over the list and set it aside. By the time Cullen had prepared her tea, she was waiting for him.

“You seem to have some very clear ideas of what makes you uncomfortable, which is good. I’m glad you know your limits.”

“Are they….alright?”

“I’m not grading you, Cullen. There is no right or wrong.”

“I don’t want it to be one-sided. Is there anything that you disagree with?”

“No. Your comfort is paramount to me.”

“I feel as if some of what I’ve had is a bit selfish. Not wanting others to use their mouth on you, for example. I’m just worried…”

“Worried?”

“That Bull would be better than me,” Cullen admitted before sighing and sitting in the chair across from her, “this is a terrible idea.”

“Cullen,” Adela reached for his hand across the table, “first of all, if you’ve changed your mind that’s fine. Second, you have nothing to fear for comparison. We know that Bull and Dorian are going to be good in bed, they’re very experienced. That doesn’t mean they’ll be better than _you_ , my partner who has had months to learn what I like and what I don’t. “

“Don’t you ever worry? What if I prefer sleeping with men after I have Dorian?”

“I would be disappointed, but I love you enough to let you go if that’s what you prefer. I want you to be _happy_ , Cullen. That’s my only goal.”

“What if you prefer Bull?”

“Cullen, when I picture my future, _our_ future, it’s not little half-Qunari children running around. It’s our blond-haired sons running around with swords pretending to be their father, and our daughter learning magic from me. Bull will be a fun night, but that’s it.”

“You picture children with me?”

“Of course I do,” Adela squeezed his hand, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

***

“You’ve done quiet again, what’s troubling you?”

Cullen was watching Adela carefully trim the ends of her hair in the mirror of her vanity.

“Do you worry they’ll find you unattractive?”

“I know Dorian will likely find me unattractive,” Adela smiled, “he prefers men. I have the wrong equipment for him. I’m not really to Bull’s taste, either, he prefers red-heads.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“No. You think I’m beautiful. That’s enough. What brought this on?”

“I tried on my old Templar uniform while you were away. It didn’t fit, not even close.”

“So?”

“I wasn’t aware I had gotten so _soft_.”

“Are you feeling unattractive?”

“Yes, I suppose I am. At least in comparison to Dorian. I have other insecurities when it comes to Bull, as you can imagine.”

“Come here,” Adela set the scissors aside.

Cullen walked over to Adela, standing awkwardly beside her.

“Look in the mirror, tell me what you see.”

“An old, scarred, past his prime Templar.”

“Alright, let me tell you what I see,” Adela stood behind him, turning him to face the mirror, “first, we’ll start with your beautiful golden hair. The curls are just _beautiful_ , even if you force it straight. Next, we have your lovely warm eyes-“

“Surrounded by wrinkles.”

“Laugh lines, Cullen. It means you’re a happy person,” Adela gently touched the scar over his lip, “and your scars, which make you look brave and strong.”

“Like a failure,” Cullen countered, “who let the actions of few completely overtake him.”

“And then realized that he had gone off of the right path, and not only bettered himself by stopping lyrium but also is now _courting_ a mage.”

Adela’s fingers started on the ties to his shirt before she tugged it from his belt and pulled it over his head, “now tell me, what’s not to like about this image?”

“I had muscles, once.”

“You still have muscles,” Adela’s hands traveled over his stomach, “there is nothing soft about you, Cullen, other than your heart. You have a beautiful shape. Look, raise your arms-“

Cullen did as she asked, crossing his wrists over his head.

“Honestly, look at yourself, Cullen. You’re beautiful, you look like you’ve been sculpted from marble.”

Adela traced the lines of his muscles in his arms, over his chest, down his stomach to rest on his belt, “you’re _beautiful_.”

“Dorian-“

“Is from Tevinter,” Adela cut him off, “where they have very different standards of beauty. Standing here, looking at you, I can’t find a single thing that I would change.”

“Even,” Cullen cleared his throat, “lower?”

“Lower?” Adela arched an eyebrow, “your cock or your legs?”

Cullen couldn’t bring himself to answer, his face flushing as her hand started to touch him through his pants.

“Answer me, Cullen.”

“My cock.”

“I suppose I best take a better look,” Adela made quick work of the ties to his pants, pushing them down to his knees with his smalls, “this cock? This is what you’re worried about?”

Cullen’s face was scarlet now, his blush travelling down to his chest.

Adela moved, turning Cullen slightly before dropping to her knees in front of him, “perfect size, nice curve…” she stroked him gently, “always hard for me.”

Cullen couldn’t take his eyes off of Adela in the mirror, her face _inches_ from his cock as she pumped him with her hand.

“Maybe you’re worried about how you taste? Would you like me to check?”

“Please.”

“Please?”

“Please, Inquisitor.”

Adela’s mouth descended on him and Cullen groaned. After a week away, the heat of her mouth was heavenly. With the mirror, Cullen had a new vantage point of Adela as she pleasured him. Her lips as they teased the head of his cock with soft kisses before she swallowed as much as she could.

“ _Shit_ ,” Cullen gathered her hair in his hands, moving it from her face to better watch. It was almost an out of body experience. This beautiful woman in front of him, with only the focus of pleasuring him, was indescribable.

Adela pulled back for a moment, her lips bright pink and flushed, “did you touch yourself while I was away?”

“No,” Cullen forced his eyes away from the mirror, just long enough to look down at Adela and answer, “you didn’t say I could.”

“You’re such a good boy,” Adela kissed his hips, “you don’t need to wait for permission this time, just spend whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Cullen moaned as Adela immediately took him back into her mouth, sucking firmly.

Cullen’s eyes travelled back to the mirror, watching Adela watching him.

“Maker,” Cullen let his hips rock forward, only gently, but as Adela moaned and opened her mouth wider for him he couldn’t help but do it again, “Is that okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Adela winked and closed her eyes, letting Cullen control the pace and depth.

“I’ve wondered,” Cullen groaned, “what it would be like to take your mouth like this. How long I would be able to hold back for.”

Adela arched an eyebrow and hollowed her cheeks, pulling a punched out moan from Cullen.

“Is that a challenge?” Cullen pressed his cock a little further into her mouth.

“Mmhmm.”

And so the battle began Cullen, trying to hold back while Adela pulled out every trick she knew to pull him over the edge.

It was a losing battle, and Cullen knew it, though he couldn’t bring himself to be upset as he groaned out a quick warning before spilling down her throat.

Adela swallowed, kissing Cullen’s hip before standing with a wince, her knees cracking as she stood upright.

“I like your legs, too, if you were wondering.”

“I love you, Adela.”

“And I, you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I finally wrote it. 
> 
> Hey, Stella, you're awesome. Thank you for all of your comments. You rock.

“Hey, Boss, could you make some time for Dorian and I tonight? We wanted to speak with you and Cullen.”

“Of course,” Adela answered easily, “after dinner?”

“Sure,” Bull agreed, “the tavern? It’ll avoid more gossip.”

“No problem, I’ll let Cullen know.”

“Dorian is already looking for him.”

“Well I’m sure that will concern him to no end,” Adela frowned, “he feels hugely inadequate in comparison to you both.”

“He shouldn’t.”

“I know, but he does. I’ve been working on his self-esteem, but I don’t think he even believes that I love him half the time.”

“Oh, he believes that. He wouldn’t haven’t even considered bringing us into your bedroom if he didn’t feel comfortable with you. He trusts you, and he might be feeling a little uncertain, but it’s pretty obvious to all of us that he loves you.”

“You think? I’m worried I might be leading him astray. He’s been trying to explore a part of himself that has been repressed for years, am I taking it too far?”

“Who brought it up, you or him?”

“He did.”

“There you go. It’s not your job to decide if his fantasies are too advanced, it’s your job to help him navigate them.”

“You’re right.”

“Hey,” Bull wrapped his arm around Adela’s shoulder, kissing the top of her head, “you’re doing great.”

“Thanks, Bull.”

***

“Commander,” Dorian knocked on the door to Cullen’s office, “can I borrow you for a moment?”

“Certainly.”

Dorian locked the door behind him as he walked in, and Cullen swallowed heavily.

“I just wanted to speak with you about your proposal…”

“Alright.”

“From my understanding, you prefer the company of women.”

“I do.”

“So why me?”

“I prefer the company of women, and certain attractive Tevinter mages.”

“I see,” Dorian sat across from Cullen, “and you would prefer to be on the receiving end? I would be agreeable to taking that role if it would make you more comfortable.”

“I’ve, uh,” Cullen flushed, “had a very specific fantasy.”

“I can’t say I’m not flattered,” Dorian didn’t mock him for blushing, “we’re very fortunate to have partners that would let us explore that fantasy.”

“We are, very lucky. You don’t mind the idea of Bull with Adela?”

“Surprisingly no. A part of me is very curious to see how Bull performs under the control of someone else. I don’t have the personality to dominate him, but I think Adela could.”

“Certainly she could. She’s very good at it.”

“So it would seem. I’ll admit, Cullen, I’m a little concerned that we are stepping in on a relationship that is very good for you. You two love one another, desperately, and I would hate to ruin that for you. I’d be much happier to attend your wedding than attend your bed.”

“I would have been concerned, before, but Adela has spent _many_ nights reassuring me. I’ll be as candid as I can, Dorian. You know I’m painfully shy, but I can say confidently that I want this night with you. I want to see Bull pleasure Adela in ways that I’m not familiar with, and I want to leave the next morning with a stronger friendship with you both and a better relationship with Adela.”

“Do you think it will be something repeat?”

“Maybe, maybe not, it depends on how the evening goes.”

“Well, I’m reassured to see that you’re confident in this.”

“As confident as I ever am.”

***

“Hey, Boss, pull up a chair.”

Adela pulled a chair out, pushing Cullen to sit in it before dropping onto his lap, “how was your day, Bull?”

“Not bad, but then again I have a lot to look forward to. Dorian should be down in a minute, he’s busy getting pretty for Cullen.”

“He’s always pretty,” Adela combed her fingers through Cullen’s hair.

“I know, but he tends to preen when he’s nervous. He’s like a peacock.”

“I am _not_ ,” Dorian protested as he joined them, “there is nothing wrong with wanting to look nice.”

“Gold eye shadow? You’re presenting for someone.”

“Shut up, Bull.”

“So what did you two want to discuss?”

“Rules, restrictions, the standard.”

“Ah, well, I came equipped,” Adela pulled a piece of paper from her shirt, opening the paper just long enough that Cullen could tell that it was in Adela’s writing rather than his, “I have a list.”

***

“Everything looks fine to me,” Bull passed the list to Dorian, “if Dorian agrees we’ll just need to pick a night.”

“Cullen, any preference?”

“Whenever works for the masses. I’ll be nervous regardless.”

“Dorian?”

“I just have one concern,” Dorian read over the list, “that it seems as if Adela might not be adequately prepared for Bull. He is…large, as one would expect, and while I’m not familiar with female anatomy I’m worried she might get hurt.”

“I appreciate your concern, Dorian, but I have that situation handled,” Adela smiled, “and you’d be shocked how women can stretch. It’s not similar to the way you and Bull are intimate. I’m self-lubricating, and, well, if I can pass a child from there, we can feel confident that I can manage Bull.”

“We’ll have stop words anyway,” Bull pointed out, “that won’t change.”

“End of the week?” Adela suggested, “if not it might have to wait two weeks, I think I have another journey coming up.”

“Works for me,” Bull agreed, “Dorian?”

“Yes, fine,” Dorian passed the list back to Bull.

“We’re agreed then,” Adela kissed Cullen’s temple, “three days from now.”

“Maker save me,” Cullen smiled up at Adela, “what have I gotten myself into.”

***

“Are you ready?” Adela was changing the sheets as Cullen paced the room, “you can still change your mind if you want.”

“I’m ready, just nervous,” Cullen checked his face in the mirror for the twentieth time, “should I change?”

“Into what, my dear?”

“I don’t know, a different shirt?”

“Cullen, you look dashing. Stop fussing.”

“How can you be so relaxed about this? Aren’t you the least bit worried?”

“Of course I am,” Adela spread the blankets over the bed before joining Cullen at the mirror, checking her hair and makeup, “if you think about it, as you’ve all given me control for the night, the entire thing is my responsibility. If anything, if the night goes poorly it will be my fault. Never mind the rather sensitive nature of having a man who exclusively prefers the company of _men_ in my bed.”

“I suppose I didn’t consider that,” Cullen turned to face Adela, “this must be a lot of work for you.”

“It is,” Adela agreed, “thankfully Bull has been a wonderful resource this week, and he’s helped me with a few things.”

There was a knock at the door and Cullen jumped, grabbing Adela’s wrist as she moved to walk past to answer the door, “wait.”

“What?”

“A kiss, for luck,” Cullen kissed her, just quickly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Darling.”

Cullen paced as Adela went to welcome their guests, making sure they had glasses set by the wine that was chilling in a bucket of ice that Adela had made. He hadn’t been able to eat all day, but Adela had set out a plate of fruit, cheese, and pastries.

“Commander,” Bull greeted as he came to the top of the steps, “alright?”

“Nervous.”

“No need,” Bull clapped him on the shoulder, “you’re in good hands.”

“I’m telling you, Adela, a little bit of oil in your hair and it shines like you wouldn’t believe,” Dorian was chatting with Adela as they walked up the steps, “come and sit and I’ll show you.”

“I didn’t think you’d be touching me tonight, Dorian,” Adela followed Dorian to the mirror, sitting at her vanity as Dorian pulled a bottle of oil from a small bag he had brought with him.

“I didn’t either, though I do have one curiosity that I was wondering if you might entertain me with, later,” Dorian poured some oil in the palm of his hand, spreading it between his hands and gently running them through Adela’s hair.

“Oh?”

“It’s just something silly, we’ll worry about it later.”

“Wait, are you embarrassed by something, Kadan?” Bull pulled the cork from the wine and poured some for each of them.

“Not embarrassed, exactly, just unsure how to ask.”

“Never fear, Dorian, I’m sure I’ll be agreeable.”

“How do we…start this…exactly?”

“Wine first,” Adela stood and admired her hair, now smooth and silky from the oil, “it will progress from there.”

***

“Tell me, Cullen,” Bull had his arm wrapped over Adela’s shoulders and Cullen was sitting on the bed with Dorian, “what’s the interest in seeing me with Adela?”

“Selfish, really,” Cullen was slightly more relaxed with a glass of wine in his system, “Adela always looks so beautiful as she spends, but I’m always struggling not to follow right behind her so I can’t really enjoy it. I wanted to watch her enjoying herself without worrying about holding back my own pleasure.”

“I see, and you think I’m the man for the job?”

“Unless Dorian wants to try.”

“No thank you,” Dorian called from the bed, “you’re beautiful, Adela, but I have no idea what to do with your parts.”

“That’s alright, I’ve met very few men who do.”

“It sounds like Cullen does alright.”

“Cullen is _very_ talented.”

“I’m looking forward to finding out for myself.”

***

Dorian had moved to sit in Cullen’s lap, and he was toying with the strings of his shirt as he spoke with Adela.

“Cullen, Darling.”

“Yes?”

“Take off your shirt for Dorian, would you? I spend enough time replacing all the ties that you lose, I don’t need to find another hidden under the bed.”

Cullen felt his heart race, but undid the lacing and pulled the shirt off, tossing it off the edge of the bed.

“Maker, you’ve kept fit considering you run the training rather than participating,” Dorian brushed his hand over Cullen’s chest.

“Kadan.”

Dorian followed suit, his shirt off next as he wrapped himself more firmly around Cullen.

“Time to discuss stop words, I think, Bull.”

“I think you’re right,” Bull stood, undoing the straps he always wore around his shoulder, “you’re in charge, what’s your preference.”

“Halt,” Adela refilled the glasses, setting them on the bedside table, “but why don’t you tell us what you use with Dorian, and we’ll keep an ear out for both.”

“Katoh.”

“Katoh,” Adela repeated, “Qunlat?”

“That’s right.”

“Clever,” Adela reached for Bull, pulling him closer and undoing his belt, setting it with the rest of his leather. “why don’t we join our men on the bed?”

“Good idea.”

***

“Adela,” Dorian commented, now undressed down to his smalls and reclined against the pillows, Cullen in a similar state of undress beside him, “why are you still so dressed?”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be silly, you should at least be as undressed as we are.”

“Bull is still wearing pants,” Adela pointed out.

“I don’t wear smalls,” Bull shrugged, “I’m just as undressed as them.”

“Fine,” Adela stood, turning her back to Bull and moving her hair out of the way, “undo my laces for me.”

“I’ll do it, Bull is good with knots, but he always uses a knife to undo them,” Dorian swatted Bull’s hands away, “don’t ruin her corset.”

Adela stood still as Dorian carefully undid the knots, taking a deep breath as they gave way, “thank you, Dorian.”

“You’re welcome, Inquisitor.”

Adela glanced over her shoulder with a grin, walking over to the vanity and setting her corset on the wooden desk.

She undressed with the same confidence she always did, twisting her hair up and out of the way with a hair comb, before undoing the clasps to her dress, letting it slip down and puddle on the floor around her feet.

“Makers breath, Adela, look at you.”

Adela smiled at Cullen, turning to face him with a sensual smile, “you like them?”

“You look amazing,” Cullen admired the deep green and black silk smalls she wore. The matching breast-band hugged her curves nicely, and Cullen reached for her as soon as she was next to the bed, “you always do, but green is certainly your colour.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Adela kissed him gently before straddling Bull, “this bed is not big enough for a Qunari, two men, and me.”

“You look pretty up there, Boss,” Bull stroked her thighs with the back of his fingers.

“Why thank you.”

“I have a stupid question,” Dorian declared,

“Oh?”

“Are they heavy?”

“Is what heavy?”

“Your breasts.”

“Oh,” Adela shrugged, “a bit, I suppose. Why?”

“I’ve always been curious about what they were like. Soft, hard, heavy, light? I was going to ask if I could touch them if you didn’t mind.”

“I don’t if Cullen doesn’t.”

“No,” Cullen laughed, “go ahead. It’ll be interesting to see your first experience with breasts.”

“If you’re touching me, you’re all getting naked. Tit for tat.”

“Fine by me,” Dorian stood from the bed, dropping his smalls without ceremony and reaching for Cullen’s, “hips up, darling.”

Cullen blushed, but lifted his hips from the bed and let Dorian pull the cloth from his body.

“Move, Adela, and I’ll take my pants off. I need to deal with my brace first.”

Adela moved, straddling Cullen instead and kissing him deeply, pulling away to whisper in his ear, “alright?”

“Perfect,” Cullen jolted as Dorian placed a hand on his inner thigh.

“Sorry, Commander. Didn’t mean to make you jump.”

“It’s alright.”

Bull limped back over to the bed, sitting down heavily, “come on, Inquisitor.”

“Dorian, would you like to do the honors?”

“Certainly,” Dorian straddled Cullen’s legs just behind Adela, bringing his hands around her to undo the lacing of her breast-band, helping her pull it over her head.

Dorian brought his hand back to her stomach, gently touching the soft skin across her ribs, “you’re softer than I thought you’d be.”

“Women generally are, you can keep going.”

Dorian laughed, “I’ll admit I have no idea how to touch you.”

“Here,” Cullen took Dorian’s hands, guiding them to Adela’s breasts carefully, showing him how to cup them and hold their weight gently.

“Oh,” Dorian sounded a little breathless, “they are heavy.”

“A bit,” Adela agreed, “you can squeeze them if you like.”

Dorian did, kneading her breasts gently as Adela closed her eyes and leaned her weight against him.

“I can’t say that I see the appeal if I’m honest,” Dorian laughed despite himself, “but they’re interesting.”

“Well, if your curiosity is satisfied, why don’t I leave you with my man to amuse you?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Adela leaned forward to kiss Cullen one more time, “what’s your word?”

“Halt.”

“That’s right,” Adela slipped from the bed, kicking off her smalls and walking around to Bull.

“Well, that didn’t take long,” Bull chuckled as Dorian scrambled up Cullen’s body to kiss him deeply, Cullen letting out a little sound of shock but holding Dorian tight to his body.

“We just needed to set the mood.”

“What now?”

Adela encouraged Bull to sit back against the headboard, sitting in his lap, “now, we watch.”

***

“ _Shit_ ,” Dorian was panting against Cullen’s neck as he stroked him, “slow down or I won’t manage to get inside of you, Commander.”

“No one gets to spend until I say so,” Adela’s voice was firm, and Cullen glanced to her with a smile.

“Does that mean I have to take it easy on him?”

“No, Commander, it doesn’t, but I would suggest he starts to prepare you soon, as I’m starting to feel a bit desperate for attention.”

“What do you suggest, Inquisitor?”

“Cullen, on your stomach, Dorian, you get the oil, Bull, I want you to bring that beautiful cock over here, please.”

Cullen rolled onto his stomach, letting out a pleased moan as Adela moved so his face was level with her mound.

“Your rules, Commander, so you best get me suitably ready.”

Cullen glanced up just in time to watch Adela start to stroke Bull, and yeah, that was something, and she was going to need preparation.

“Ready, Commander?”

Cullen glanced over his shoulder at Dorian who was slicking one of his fingers, “yes, just be gentle. Adela and I have explored this a few times, but it’s been a while.”

“As you say, Commander.”

Adela tangled her fingers in Cullen’s hair, dragging his attention back to where she wanted it, capturing the vibration of his moans as Dorian pressed a finger inside of him against her clit.

“I’m glad we’re doing this, Boss.”

“Me too, Bull.”

***

“Ah, shit,” Adela pushed rocked her hips more firmly against Cullen’s mouth, “don’t stop.”

Cullen was struggling to concentrate. Dorian had at least two fingers inside of him and he was pressing them so firmly against the little bundle of nerves inside of him that his body was feeling too hot, too tight, as he tried to bring Adela over the edge. Two fingers turned to three and he moaned frantically against Adela’s skin.

“Commander, I won’t let Dorian do anything more than finger you _all_ _night_ if you don’t finish what you’ve started.”

Bull laughed, playing with Adela’s nipples as Cullen tried to focus, “come on, Commander. You want her nice and ready for my cock, don’t you?”

Cullen placed his lips around her clit, sucking rhythmically along with the pace that Dorian was moving his fingers, sending a silent prayer to the Maker that it would work.

Finally, blissfully, Adela keened, signalling her release as Cullen moaned against her, pushing his hips up against Dorian’s talented fingers.

“Good boy,” Adela trailed her fingers over Cullen’s back as she caught her breath, “are you ready for Dorian now?”

“Yes,” Cullen whimpered, “ _please_.”

“Hips up,” Adela pulled from him, “Bull, on your back next to him.”

“Oh? You going to ride me?”

“Yes. Dorian, lots of oil, alright? I don’t want to hear a peep of pain from him.”

“Yes, Inquisitor,” Dorian poured more oil into his hand, coating himself with a gasp.

“No one spends without asking me first,” Adela took the bottle from Dorian, pouring some over Bull’s cock before taking a moment to spread it over his skin, “is everyone still feeling comfortable?”

“Desperate,” Cullen turned his face toward Adela, “but good.”

“Fine,” Dorian confirmed, “and a little curious to see how you’re going to manage to take Bull with just that little bit of preparation.”

“I’m ready for you, Boss.”

“Alright,” Adela straddled Bull, “let’s continue.”

Cullen let out a gasp as Dorian pressed forward, very carefully slipping the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle.

“Relax, Commander,” Dorian rubbed his lower back, “we’ll take it slow.”

Adela stretched, kissing Bull’s chin, across his chest, and over his nipples as she reached between them to position his cock, carefully and slowly rocking back against him.

“Easy does it,” Bull helped Adela take his cock, holding the bulk of her weight as she slowly sunk down on him.

“Impressive,” Dorian laughed breathlessly as she dropped inch by inch until backside stopped as she met Bull’s thighs.

“Thank you,” Adela sat up straight, pressing her hand against her lower stomach, “Maker, I can almost feel you through my stomach muscles.”

“Qunari,” Bull shrugged, “you’re _really_ , tight around me. Take a second.”

Cullen reached for Adela’s hand as Dorian sunk another inch inside of him, moaning gratefully as she linked their fingers together.

“You’re doing so well, Darling, deep breaths.”

Cullen wondered if he was hyperventilating as the room started to spin around him, nothing but the sensation of Dorian rocking gently into him and Adela anchoring him with a firm grip on his hand.

“Does it feel good? Does Dorian’s cock feel amazing inside of you?”

Cullen nodded, trying to slow his breaths as he felt Dorian finally bottom out.

“Shit,” Bull ran his hand through Cullen’s hair affectionately, “good job.”

Cullen’s cock was aching already, and he wondered how long it was going to take before Adela gave him permission to spend.

“Everyone ready?”

There were murmurs of agreement and Adela braced her hands on Bull’s chest.

“Let’s begin, then.”

***

Cullen was transfixed, watching the beautiful way that Adela rode Bull. Her long hair moving like a wave down her back, delighted moans and squeals falling from her lips, a bright flush across her cheeks and chest.

Bull seemed equally transfixed, his hands brushing over her nipples and tweaking them into stiff peaks.

Dorian was all but pounding into him now, treating that small bundle of nerves like a target with each thrust. Pathetic moans falling from his lips with each slap of skin on skin.

Cullen wouldn’t spend though, not without Adela saying he could. He was absently aware of his pleasure building, but in comparison to watching Adela find her completion, it was nothing more than minor thought in the distance.

“Inquisitor,” Dorian whined, “please.”

“Not yet,” Adela stopped, slipping from Bull’s lap with a groan, “come on, Bull, show me what you’re made of.”

Bull spread Adela’s legs almost roughly, pushing his cock inside of her with one forceful thrust. Adela keened, arching her back and reaching for Cullen’s hand, which he took gratefully.

“Harder.”

Soon all that could be heard was the sound of skin on skin and increasingly desperate moans from all of them.

“Please,” Dorian had to slow, “ _please_.”

“I’m getting close, too,” Bull kissed Adela roughly, “come on, Inquisitor, let us spend.”

“Ladies first, Bull.”

Adela brought Cullen’s fingers to her clit. It was an awkward reach, but he managed to press down on the small cluster of nerves.

Cullen almost couldn’t believe how hard Bull was taking her, each slam of his hips rocking the bed as Adela’s moans increased in volume.

“Inquisitor,” Dorian sounded frantic now, “I can’t.”

“You will,” Adela pulled Bull down for another kiss.

“Adela,” Bull was biting his lip now and Cullen was absently aware that his pleasure was becoming unbearable, his cock twitching and leaking with each thrust of Dorian’s hips.

“Better hurry up, Bull, they’re all waiting for you to send me over the edge.”

Bull _roared_ , holding Adela’s shoulder with one had to stop her slipping up the bed, the other tangling in her hair as he fucked her as hard as he could until she finally, _finally,_ came with a shout.

“Inquisitor,” Bull kept up his speed, “please.”

“Yes, Bull.”

Bull was only seconds behind her, and Cullen moaned weakly as he watched Bull’s cock pulse and twitch as he filled her.

“Inquisitor,” Dorian reached for her hand.

“Yes, Dorian?”

“ _Please_.”

“Alright.”

Cullen groaned as he felt Dorian spend, the heat filling him, but not satisfying him.

Dorian pulled away, dropping beside Cullen on his back as he tried to catch his breath. Cullen rolled over a few seconds later, his cock still twitching against his stomach.

“Inquisitor,” he managed to rasp out, “may I?”

“Of course you can, Cullen. You’ve been such a good boy.”

Cullen was vaguely aware that Adela was reaching for him, but he didn’t need it. Her reassurance and permission were enough for him to cum, untouched, across his chest and stomach. He let out a grateful moan as he felt her hand on him, drawing his orgasm out for as long as possible.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Bull said with a measure of awe, “does he cum on command?”

“That was the first time doing it untouched, but yes, he can.”

“Fuck, you’re good.”

“Thank you,” Adela shifted, wrapping her arms around Cullen and pulling him to rest on her chest, “alright?”

Cullen nodded, a wave of exhaustion washing over him, “a little sore. Tired.”

“Everyone come closer,” Adela waited until they were pressed together before casting a cleansing spell and a healing spell over all of them.

“I guess we should get dressed,” Bull mumbled, “go to bed.”

“No way,” Adela yawned, using a quick spell to bring a blanket over to the bed, “sleep now, talk tomorrow.”

“They’ll gossip.”

“Let them,” Adela kissed Cullen’s forehead, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, folks. 
> 
> If you want an epilogue, let me know.

Cullen woke hours before the others, Adela had pulled from him in the night and had her back to him, her head in the middle of Dorian’s chest, her leg wrapped over his. Bull was on the other side of them, one massive hand covering Adela’s shoulder and some of Dorian’s stomach.

He felt wrung out in the sort of way that spoke to a good emotional breakdown, or remarkably good sex. He was also concerned, now that the post-orgasm clarity settled in, that Adela might think less of him.

Cullen watched them sleep, immediately closing his eyes whenever one of the others moved, pretending to be asleep.

As the sun started to rise Adela rolled on her back and Dorian followed her, switching their positions as Dorian curled up against Adela’s breasts.

Adela gave a small, contented hum, bringing her hand up to stroke his hair, her brow furrowing as she realized it wasn’t Cullen. Her hand reached for him, taking his hand in hers as she drifted off again.

Cullen wished he could say that it made him feel better.

Bull woke up next, standing from the bed with a groan and walking to the small room that Adela had purposed for indoor plumbing. Once he was finished he didn’t return to the bed, instead, he walked over to the fire, stoking it and feeding it until it started to warm the room again before he filled the kettle and propped it over the fire to boil.

Only once he had set the cups on the coffee table did he walk back to the bed and sit down with a groan.

Adela’s eyes fluttered open as he sat, and she whispered, “good morning.”

“Morning, Boss.”

“I seem to have stolen your man,” Adela stroked Dorian’s hair from his face.

“It’ll be funny, watching him wake up with a face full of tits.”

“Cullen’s still sleeping.”

“Nah, he’s been up since I got up, I think he’s just relaxing.”

Cullen squeezed Adela’s fingers, opening his eyes, “morning.”

“Hello, Darling, how did you sleep?”

“Not as well as one would have thought, given all the activities the night before.”

“We should have tried harder then, though it looked as if it all felt pretty good.”

“It did,” Cullen kissed her shoulder, half expecting her to push him away.

“I have _always_ wanted to have a partner that could spend on command. That was just beautiful.”

“Can you give me some pointers on that?” Bull pat Dorian on the bum gently, “I’d love to get this spoiled brat trained like that.”

Dorian grumbled, pressing his face more firmly against Adela’s breast.

“Certainly.”

“Stop talking about me,” Dorian grumbled, poking Adela in the side, “huh, you’re not Bull.”

“No, I’m Adela.”

“Where’s Cullen?”

“On the other side of me.”

Dorian reached for him, stretching across Adela to rest his hand on Cullen’s chest.

“I thought you didn’t understand the appeal of breasts, Dorian?”

“They are remarkable pillows,” Dorian conceded, “Cullen is very lucky to sleep on them each night.”

“I usually sleep on Cullen, actually.”

“His loss,” Dorian laughed, “if you had ever told me that I was going to wake up in bed with two of my closest friends and the love of my life and I had chosen to curl up against a _woman_ , I would have called you a liar.”

“No arguments there,” Adela turned to face Cullen, “so, Commander, how was your night last night? Did I manage to do everything you had hoped for?”

“And then some,” Cullen agreed, “how did you like it?”

“I’m glad that I know healing magic, or that weapon Bull calls a cock might have been the end of me, but it was very enjoyable. Dorian?”

“Cullen is one of the most attractive men I’ve ever bedded. I’m delighted. Amatus?”

“It was perfect,” Bull stood as the kettle started to whistle, “always knew you were a good lay, Boss.”

“Cullen has never complained.”

“What’s there to complain about?” Cullen wiped his face with his hand and sat up, “we’re all still naked.”

“I know, I’m getting to know certain parts of Dorian’s anatomy quite well right now. Or my hip is, at least.”

“Keep your hands off, temptress,” Dorian pushed away from Adela, taking Bull’s spot in the bed, “I like men.”

“I know,” Adela kissed Dorian’s shoulder before slipping off the bed to retrieve her robe, “I can see my breast-band, no idea where my smalls ended up.”

“They’ll turn up,” Bull offered her a cup of tea, “come on, Commander. Tea.”

Cullen took the offered cup from Bull, freezing as he leaned in to whisper, “stop panicking. Just talk to her. Here.”

Bull handed Cullen another cup, nodding for him to walk over to Adela who was watching the sunrise.

“Adela,” Cullen spoke softly as to not startle her.

“Thank you,” Adela tugged him closer, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the sun start to come up.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I think the bigger question is are _you_ alright?”

“It feels…raw… almost,” Cullen cautiously wrapped his arm around her, “I don’t know why.”

“Fantasies are like secrets. They’re something you share with few people, and it’s generally something that you bring up with the idea of never actually _doing it_. It can send you reeling after, but normally you’ll feel a bit more grounded as the day goes on. It’s normal, Cullen.”

“Yeah?”

“I promise,” Adela smiled up at him, “I love you, last night was wonderful.”

“I love you, too,” Cullen kissed her forehead.

“What about _me_?” Dorian whined dramatically, “does anyone love me?”

“I would offer to love you, Dorian, but you’re not interested.”

“I wouldn’t mind the opposite of last night,” Dorian suggested, “I want to see if I can make Cullen spend before you give him permission.”

“No,” Adela smirked, “you couldn’t.”

“Can I try?”

“Let’s take a few days to process last night, and if everyone is interested I would be happy to plan another night.”

***

Much to Cullen’s surprise, life continued as if their night had never happened. There was no reference or innuendo with Dorian. Bull didn’t leer at Adela when she walked into the room.

It was remarkable, and as time went on Cullen found himself very grateful that he had entrusted Adela to set the evening up.

“What’s got you lost in thought, Commander?”

“I was just thinking about Adela.”

Dorian laughed, “do you ever think of anything else?”

“No,” Cullen agreed, moving his chess piece, “she’s just given me so much, and I don’t know how to repay her.”

“Well, I don’t think she’s keeping tabs if that makes you feel any better.”

“I don’t think she is, either, but still.”

“You could do a few things,” Dorian moved his piece, “you could ask her to write a similar list of things that she might be interested in, plan a night for her.”

“Yes, I considered that.”

“You could disappear to Orlais for a few days, take her to be pampered at some spa.”

“Do you think she would like that?”

“Everyone likes that. Or, and this is the most sensible one.”

“Yes?”

“Ask her to marry you. We all know it’s coming, and it would make her feel important, treasured, and valued.”

“Actually,” Cullen reached into his pocket, sliding a small box across the table.

Dorian looked at the box with surprise, “you have a ring?”

“My grandmother's. It’s been in the family for ages. I wrote to my sister a few weeks ago, asked if she would send it here.”

“So,” Dorian opened the box, admiring the ring set inside, “as lovely as our night was together, why are you giving it to me rather than putting it on Adela’s finger?”

“I don’t have the courage to ask.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s true,” Dorian closed the box and slid it back to Cullen, “you’ve been the talk of the town lately.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Templars,” Dorian took Cullen’s queen with a grin, “Adela told me that there have been a good number of those among your ranks that have also stopped lyrium after working with you. In fact, she gave leave two ten just last week who requested time off to deal with the worst of the initial withdrawal.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“I think she told me that almost half of our Templars are now lyrium free. Everyone has noticed it. Since you’ve been around Adela you’re more confident than ever. You laugh more, joke with the troops, you smile, and you just seem…”

“Happier?”

“Yes. Checkmate,” Dorian cleared the board and started resetting it, “you should ask her, Cullen. Then she’ll know that she’s not just some fun during a stressful time. There is something…magical…pardon the pun, to knowing that someone has chosen to spend their life with you. Marriage is something that was likely never going to be allowed for her before the Circle fell. It would probably give her some hope during what is a horrifically difficult time for her.”

“Do you think she would say yes?”

“Of course she’ll say yes, don’t be silly.”

“How do I ask her?” Cullen slipped the ring back into his pocket, “I’ve been carrying this around with me for a week, and I can’t figure out what to say.”

“You could do something big, and bold,” Dorian suggested, “get the troops involved or the inner circle. You could make love to her for hours and ask her after. You know her best, Cullen. What do you think would make her the happiest?”

“Either of those, honestly.”

“You know what I think? I think she’d like to see the way you’ve grown. Whatever you do, do it confidently.”

“I even asked her father,” Cullen rolled his eyes, “I asked the _Inquisitor’s_ father if I could have her hand in marriage.”

“Did he say yes?”

“Surprisingly, yes.”

“So we’ve established that you love her more than life itself. That you have wonderful, amazing, sex with each other and your closest friends. That you feel better than you have in _years_ and her father approves. What are you waiting for?”

“Nothing,” Cullen said firmly, “I have everything I need.”

“Make it happen, Commander.”

***

Days went by and try as he might, Cullen could not find a suitable time to ask.

They had made love the night before, and Cullen had considered asking her afterward, but by the time he had mustered the courage, Adela was sleeping soundly against his chest.

He had almost asked that morning, too, as he had watched her brush her hair and prepare for the morning.

She was picture perfect, her silhouette against the sunrise, the soft curve of her figure just barely visible through her green silk robe.

Eventually, she had caught him staring, and had waved him over and pleasured him with her mouth in front of the mirror, one of her new favorite pastimes. As happy as he was with the way the morning went, it hadn’t seemed like the right time then, either.

“Did you hear?”

“Sorry?” Cullen glanced up to his office door and found Dorian leaning against the frame.

“Some horrible noble rode in from Ostwick this morning. Told Adela that he had been watching her for _years_ during her time at the Circle. He proposed to her in front of the entire court.”

“Seriously?”

“I joke about many things, Commander, but not this.”

“What did she say?”

“She told him very politely that she was already in a long term relationship. He threw a fit and left within the hour.”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen groaned.

“Time is ticking, Commander.”

“I know.”

***

Cullen had grown to love dinner time in Skyhold, it was loud, chaotic, and it reminded him of growing up with his brother and sisters.

At the moment, Varric and Bull were engaged in a friendly argument about how large his horns were, in an attempt at confirming that his next novel would be accurate.

Sera was flirting with Cassandra, who was politely trying to disengage from the conversation.

Dorian was speaking with Adela, about what Cullen had no idea, but they were smiling and that was all that mattered to him.

“Something on your mind, Darling?”

“Yes, actually,” Cullen stood, drawing Adela to stand with him, “I was just admiring our wonderful friends.”

“Our found family, yes. They’re lovely.”

“They are,” Cullen agreed, “but I think we can all agree that we would be nothing if we didn’t have you as our leader.”

There was a cheer, and Cullen smiled, pulling Adela toward the middle of the room, “this Keep, the troops within it, are all thriving because of you.”

The Templars in the room were listening with rapt interest now, and there was another cheer, louder this time.

“I don’t know about that, Commander. I do believe that our troops are successful because of _you_.”

“I just have one question for you, before we bring the Inquisition to the success that I know we’re capable of.”

“What would that be, Commander?”

Cullen dropped to his knee, producing the ring from the box and holding it up toward Adela, “will you marry me, once this is all over? Will you, Adela Trevelyan, let me take you somewhere quiet, somewhere safe, and build a family with me?”

Adela stood shocked, and for a moment Cullen was worried that she might say no.

“Of course I will,” Adela almost whispered before she shook her head and spoke loud enough for the room to hear, “of course I’ll marry you, Cullen. Nothing would make me happier.”

Cullen slid the ring onto her finger, delighted that it seemed to fit perfectly. He only had a moment of pulling Adela into his arms before the room exploded around them. Cheers, hugs, and applause almost drowning out Adela whispering in his ear.

“I love you, Cullen.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
